Mermaid in Manhattan
by Catdragon513
Summary: Moving to New York wasn't exactly the worst thing to happen to mermaid Jacqueline Thompson. She was prepared to be content with her new life, that was until some twist of fate exposed her secret to some of the most dangerous people in the world, the Avengers. Now she has to deal with a new school, a new city, and a new life.
1. Chapter 1

I glowered at my clock, trying to will the machine to revert back to a more reasonable time. Something more like 11 pm last night would have been beneficial for my now ruined sleep schedule. Feeling grumpy, not groggy, I pulled myself from bed and tiptoed out of the room I shared with my mother. She was sleeping; she only got home from work a couple hours ago. She hadn't woken me, she never did, I just didn't sleep.

I filled a mug with tap water, then dumped it not so gently into a small pot on the stove. As I heated the water, I opened a cabinet to pick a tea bag. My eyes wandered over the cardboard boxes, pausing to rest on my usual morning earl grey. Frowning, I decided that caffeine was not what I needed right now. A clear head would do me more good than extra energy. I settled on a newer flavor, "lemon lavender mint". I really liked that one.

Sipping my tea, I gazed quietly out the window. The main view was another red brick building, dirty and worn from the city air and time. The blinds in the other window were shut up tight. I'd found that if I looked at just the right angle, I could see the street from the small apartment. It was expensive, but mom's salary was enough to get us within decent walking distance of the Hudson that the price was worth it.

My name is Jacqueline Thompson, and I never wanted to come here. I preferred living in Pennsylvania, along the Delaware River, in the woods where no one would bother me. It was remote, yes, but there was plenty of water to go swimming in, as well as my moon pool.

Moving to Manhattan was a heavy hit to me, but it could have been worse. The polluted river emptied right into the ocean, and I was safe from prying eyes there. Getting there was much more of a problem here than it was back home.

I'm a mermaid, and the moment my skin comes into contact with water I have 10 seconds to dry off completely, or get somewhere safe before I swap my legs for a coppery colored tail. My mom is aware of my situation; she was less freaked out than I thought she would be when she walked in on me in the bath. That's why she made sure to get me near a river so that I had a place to swim.

But that's another problem, the area along the river always has people on it. Tourists, residents, druggies, hobos. There's no secret spot where I can slip in and out without being seen. I didn't have a chance to fully master my powers, the ones that came from my becoming a mermaid.

I could move water with my mind; force it to freeze or to boil. I can make it turn into some sort of gel like material. But the one I'm having the hardest time with is my newest power. It only popped up after my most recent encounter with the full moon. Invisibility. I could only hold it for a few seconds when I was trying to move around or use my other powers. I'd been working on it but it was difficult.

I brought my mug to my lips, but was met only by a couple drops of tea. I sighed and walked over to the sink to put the mug in. My predicament with water meant I was excluded from any chore that involved the element. The only problem with that was, everything that didn't require getting at least a little damp was exclusively mine.

I grabbed some clothes from the bedroom and walked into the bathroom to change. A comfy tee shirt, jeans, and a hoodie would be enough to wear for a walk to the river. I could use a swim.

[Change of P.O.V.]

A shockwave ripped up my arm as my fist connected with the bag. Each strike cleared my mind, and focused the images that flashed before my eyes. Music, proud and patriotic rang in my ears as though they were being played through a radio. The adrenaline of a battleground pumped through my veins, and I could almost feel blood, sweat, and mud on my skin. It only made me feel angrier.

I swung hard, and the punching bag in front of me broke. Sliding to a halt at the brick wall in front of me, the bag leaked sand from the hole I'd torn in the tough material. Everything disappeared, and I was by myself in an empty and silent gym. The anger faded, replaced by an overwhelming sense of emptiness.

Breathing hard, I stood there. My legs trembled as I stared at the small pile of broken sandbags against the wall. Glancing behind me, I saw I still had a few more. I contemplated hanging up a new one and having at it, but depression gnawed at my core. _What would be the point?_ Heaving a sigh, I turned around and walked back to the locker room.

The water fluctuated between warm and cool as I rinsed the sweat from my skin. My head was quiet, and although strange, the lack of thoughts was relaxing. For once, I'm just a man, not Captain America, not a soldier out of his time. I'm just Steve Rodgers.

Shutting off the water, I dried off with a towel and changed into the fresh set of clothes I'd packed in my duffle bag. Tying the laces on my sneakers, I stepped out of the gym and into the early July morning. I took a deep breath, then started walking.

I didn't expect anyone to bother me, a 6-foot tall hulking mass of muscle, but muggers now-a-days carry concealed weapons so I still had to be alert. I stepped over a puddle as I crossed the street, swollen from last night's rain. Cars had already filled the streets, even though it was already 9 am. That's New York for you. The city that never sleeps…

Despite my better judgment, as I walked my mind began to wander. I thought about World War 2, and about Red Skull. About S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers Initiative. There's so little I know about this new world, and about it's inhabitants. It's confusing, and a part of me doesn't want anything to do with it. They say we won the war; I would have liked being there to end it myself.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a scream. Looking up to find the source, I saw a young girl on the sidewalk. She looked like she was about 18, with curly red-brown hair and tanned skin. Her legs were dripping with water, splashed by a car that had driven past. I calmed down, assured that no one was hurt, but I noticed a panicked look in her eyes. Something wasn't right here.

"Miss, are you alright?" I called out. She looked up, and I was surprised when her eyes widened. The girl turned away from me and jumped over the railing into the river. I ran to the metal bars to see what had happened but all I could see was water churning where she had fallen. Then I saw a flash of what looked like gold scales as a large fin breached the surface of the water and it was gone. Whatever that girl was, I felt pretty sure that she wasn't human.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god… _Oh my god!_ I stared down at the water that soaked my leg from the toes to my thigh. This cannot be happening. _10 seconds_, I only have 10 seconds to get out of sight.

I looked at the road. There were several cars on the street, and houses on the other side. Not safe here. If I change here, I'll be seen for sure. _8 seconds_.

"Miss, are you alright?" someone said. I looked up, a large blond man stood not 15 feet away from me. He started to approach. I have to get out of here. _5 seconds_.

I turned to my left, and I saw the river. There was a metal railing on the side of the concrete path. On the other side of that, there was a sheer drop into the Hudson River. If I can get myself into the water before I transform, I should be safe. _3 seconds_.

The man was still watching. I don't have time. I grabbed the railing and flung myself over. I could feel my legs fusing the moment I touched the water. I just made it. As I sank down into the river, I looked down. My clothes had been replaced by a coppery gold scale bikini top, and my legs with a large and muscular coppery gold tail.

I almost breathed a sigh of relief, except for the fact that I needed the air I had to get to a safe spot. Using my hands to rotate myself to a downward facing angle, I pumped my tail and dove deeper into the cold water. I felt the fluke of my tail break the surface of the water and I swore under my breath. That man saw me… I just know it.

I brought my arms up in front of me and shot forward like a bullet. I left the river, the bay, and swam into the Atlantic Ocean. Turning down, I slowed to a halt in front of an old sunken boat. Peering through a broken window, I saw that the inside was covered in just as much brown silt as the outside of the boat, and the surrounding ocean floor.

I squeezed through without much effort, and settled myself on the bottom of the boat to rest and come to terms with what had happened. I'd been seen. Sure no one would believe him if he said anything but someone from outside my family knew about me. I felt vulnerable, and terrified. If the street had been empty of pedestrians I'd have chalked the whole thing up as bad luck, but to go walking in the city right after a rain was just stupid. I should have known better.

My eyes stung as I berated myself over and over, putting myself down and forcing myself to the brink of hysterics. Unable to hold my breath any longer, I swam to the surface and started crying. My vision blurred dramatically, and I shook for several minutes until I'd gotten most of the tears out of my system.

As I calmed down, I turned around to get a look at the city from a distance. It looked pretty from afar, glittering skyscrapers forming a beautiful skyline. I felt nauseous just looking at it. Surely I wouldn't see this guy again, there's over a million people in this city right? The chances would be very slim. Don't let a silly mistake make you a shut in? You could never be content with just a bathtub to sit in.

Ducking back under the water, I swam back to the spot where I'd fallen in. There's got to be a ledge somewhere I can dry off on, right? I swam up and down the area near my apartment until I found a secluded spot to hide in.

I dragged myself up and into the damp tunnel and out of sight. Looking around, I lifted up my hand and concentrated on heat. The water around me started to evaporate, steam rising out of the tunnel and away from me. When my surroundings were dry, I turned my attention to myself, evaporating water from my skin and scales. A bubbly sensation tickled my skin and my tail separated into legs.

Staggering to my feet, I found the exit for the tunnel, a small trap door hidden in an alley. I felt like a teenage mutant ninja turtle. Except instead of a turtle I'm a teenage mutant fish girl. Funny how these things happen. I carefully closed the metal plate behind me and wandered out to the sidewalk to figure out where I was. After finding my bearings, I hurried home. I needed a shower or something.

[Steve's P.O.V.]

_That was a mermaid._ My mind was repeating the same statement over and over. _I saw a girl turn into a mermaid._ I felt kind of scared, but mostly excited. I walked fast. I didn't bother sticking around to see her surface; I figured she was too smart to return to that exact spot.

I fumbled with my keys trying to unlock the door to my apartment. Hearing the lock click, I hurried inside to the phone. Picking up the receiver, I looked to the piece of paper with a list of essential numbers on it. On the top of the list was Nick Fury. I dialed the numbers with shaking hands, and held the device to my ear. The phone rang only a couple of times before he heard a voice on the other end.

"Captain Rogers! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Fury sounded surprised.

"I know there's a lot I don't know about this 'modern world' but I'm sure I saw something today that's pretty strange, even for this place." I said, anxious about whether or not he would believe me. Fury's been dealing with strange going-on's for much longer than I have, I'm sure he's seen something similar.

"Strange? In New York City? Try me." The director said bluntly, "I'll bet you $10 that it's not that off." I smiled at his statement. This was a bet that I felt I had the advantage in.

"You better get ready to pay up then, sir," I said, "Today, I saw a mermaid in the Hudson River."

[Jacqueline's P.O.V.]

I sank down into the couch, freshly cleaned and back in my pajamas. Grabbing the remote off of the arm of the couch, I turned on the TV and promptly turned the volume down. Flipping through the channels, I settled on the weather channel. Bright and cloudless days ahead. That means I should be safe if I avoid the puddles and gutters. Blowing on the spoonful of peach oatmeal in my hand, I gingerly ate the first bite. I hissed as it burned my tongue, but I was grateful it wasn't worse.

I thought about that blond man I'd encountered on the street, I remembered his face pretty well. He looked like he could have been an actor; he had that sort of face and voice. I wondered whether or not I'd see him again. I knew there was no way he could out me for what I am unless he was smart enough to realize that I changed after I got wet. Even then, what grudge would he have against me to track me down and douse me with water? He seemed polite enough, but looks can be deceiving.

Groaning, I glanced over at the glass of water that was sitting on the coffee table. I reached out and dipped my fingers into the glass. Lifting my hand toward my face, I stared quietly at my hand until bubbles coated my form and left me legless.

I grabbed the bowl of oatmeal and continued eating until I had finished my meal, dried off enough to turn human again and put my bowl in the sink. I couldn't wait for today to be over with.

[Steve's P.O.V.]

"A _mermaid_? You mean to tell me you saw a mutha fucking _MERMAID_ in New York City!?" Director Fury repeated carefully, as though he might have misheard me.

"Yes, sir." I said, my tone of voice harder than it had been before, "I saw a girl jump into the river. When I looked down to see if she was alright, I saw something that was either her tail, or the biggest and strangest fish I've ever seen."

"Well you've got my 10 bucks," Fury snapped, "I've never heard of any honest to god mermaid sightings, let alone in such a populated area. If you can find this girl again, get a couple pictures of her face. We'll need to do some surveillance to see what she's doing here."

"I'd say she's just trying to live a normal life, sir. At least, as normal as one can get for a mermaid. She seems to young to do any major damage."

"Unless she's a scout. We don't know what we're dealing with here Rogers. Just get me some pictures and we'll find out."


	3. Chapter 3

"Jackie, baby, you really should go outside and be a normal teenager. You can't spend the rest of your summer jumping between the ocean and here. Make friends, meet a cute guy, don't waste your time." My mother told me, her voice rising and falling dramatically for effect. She sounded like the tide.

"What if I run into that guy again?" I asked, genuinely concerned. Mom chuckled.

"And you're going to let that fear turn you into a hermit crab? Last I checked, you're not a crab, although you've been acting like one. The world's your oyster, hon, be the pearl! Go outside and enjoy it!"

I groaned and rolled over on the couch as Mom grabbed her giant thermos of coffee. She was headed out to her job, night shift. These evening talks were all we got. She's assured me that she's on the promotional track and she won't have to work nights anymore after that. It gave me hope, but it still left me to my own devices for most of the day. She grabbed her coat and had her foot out the door before she paused.

"Make sure to take mace with you okay, sweetie? Your powers are nice, but not exactly a sure-fire way to fend off a creep. Just get out of the house, please?" And she was gone before I could open my mouth in protest. Ugh, I have no idea where an 18 year old girl could go at 9 pm on a weekday night. I could go for a walk to the nearby park or something. That sounds nice.

I grabbed my phone and a little canister of mace to stuff into my hoodie pockets as I stepped out the door. I'd made myself a little comfort food to tide me over until I got back home, and I was going to make sure to nab a selfie or something to prove to my mother I actually left the house.

Back home, in Pennsylvania, she would have had no trouble convincing me to leave the house. My hometown, New Hope, is small, but very popular for tourists, even if the name isn't well known. There were plenty of places for me to swim, and dozens of cute little shops to browse in. I missed those most of all.

Walking down the street, I glanced up at the sky. It had turned beautiful shades of pink and orange as the sun began to set. I wrapped my fingers around the little bottle of pepper spray in my pocket, and focused on my surroundings. I was almost at the park, and it was getting pretty dark. The street lamps had lit up.

I approached an empty bench, snapped a photo of myself making a rude expression at my phone camera, then turned to leave. Only there were two guys in my way. The grinned at me, and I could tell that I was going to be in trouble.

"Leaving so soon?" One of them asked, his voice thick with mock offense. The other laughed, a harsh croaking sound. He reminded me of an old chain smoker I knew back home. I took a step back, but they took one forward. I glanced from side to side, and seeing no puddles in view, I remembered I had another option.

I yanked out the little spray canister I had in my pocket and aimed it at the offending men. I put on a serious expression and swallowed my fear.

"I've got mace! Don't come any closer!" I said loudly, hoping that some out of sight stranger would call the police. The men laughed, and pulled back their hoods. They were wearing goggles. _Shit, out of all the creeps in the world I got stuck with the prepared ones._

Without warning, a large figure slammed hard into one of the freaks, knocking the both of them down like dominoes. As the men sprawled on the ground, my savior brought himself to his full height, and though I couldn't see his face, I could already tell from his silhouette that he was pretty menacing.

"I don't think the young lady is interested," he said, and I felt the blood drain from my face, "Get going before I break your legs and call the police." The muggers glanced at each other, as pale as I thought I looked at the time and ran. The man sighed, then turned around to help me up.

"Are you alright, miss? They didn't hurt you or…" he trailed off as he recognized my face. Before I could bolt, he grabbed my upper arm. His grip was controlled; gentle enough to not hurt me but tight enough that I couldn't pull away.

"I know you," he said, an odd look in his eye.

"I'm sorry but I really think you don't," I snapped, trying to pull away.

"If I don't know you, then why are you in such a rush to get away?" he asked, "You could at least thank me."

"I-I... Uhm…" The guy had me there. I stumbled to find a way to respond, but in my heart I knew that my cover had been blown.

"My name is Steve Rogers," he said, "And what is your name, miss mermaid?" I winced at the title, and looked down and away, refusing to make eye contact. I clenched my jaw, then forced myself to relax.

"Jacqueline…" I said after the pause. Steve smiled, then released his grip on my arm. He put his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, Jacqueline." He smiled.

[Steve P.O.V.]

"Nice to meet you, Jacqueline." I smiled at the mermaid. Gingerly, she took my hand and shook it. I could tell she was still terrified. I just hope the hidden camera I had on my person had gotten a good enough look at her face.

"Likewise," Jacqueline said tersely.

"Do you want me to escort you home, or will you be alright on your own?" There was an obvious look of relief on her face, which was quickly concealed with glowering suspicion.

"I'll be fine. I could have taken those thugs on my own…" She growled at me. This attracted my attention.

"What, do you know some sort of martial art that I'm not aware of? Or were you referring to the pepper spray you dropped?" Her face went from pale to bright red with embarrassment. She grabbed it and scurried off.

I watched her leave, then brought my finger to the communication device in my ear. Pressing on the button, I spoke so that the hidden microphone could pick up my speech.

"Did you get enough info?" I asked. I heard static on the other end, but soon afterwards, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's voice rang clear on the line.

"Yes, we found her identity through facial recognition scans. If it makes you feel any better, she didn't give you a false name." That remark made me laugh a little bit. A dark car pulled around the corner and slowed to a stop. A dark tinted window lowered, and I could see the agent I had just spoken to sitting inside. She waved me over, inviting me inside the car.

"Captain Rogers, we'll be happy to give you a ride back to your apartment." I nodded my head courteously, and slid into the car onto a seat across from her. She was 'scrolling' through what looked like files on the transparent electronic screen that had no doubt been distributed by S.H.I.E.L.D.

"So what can you tell me about Jacqueline?" I asked the agent after a few moments of silence. The woman did not stop her scrolling, nor did she look up. She did talk.

"Her full name is Jacqueline Thompson. She's 18 years old and she recently moved to New York from New Hope, a small town in Pennsylvania, for her mother's work. She's going to attend a public school in the city. As far as I can tell, there's nothing weird about her or about her family. Her mother used to be on a swim team, so if the mermaid trait is hereditary it obviously didn't come from her mother's side. Hm. According to Jacqueline's file, she used to teach small children how to swim as a part time job…" That struck me as odd. Maybe the 'mermaidism' only became active after a certain age?

"When did she quit her job?" I asked, intrigued.

"A little over a year ago. Shortly before her 17th birthday." Unless mermaid time is different then human time, that's a weird time to come of age.

"Maybe she didn't inherit her tail. Maybe she got it by accident?" The agent mumbled. I smiled as we pulled up in front of my apartment complex; it seemed to make perfect sense to me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom, you would not believe what happened to me!" I exclaimed the moment my mother walked in the door. She looked tired, and surprised to see me awake.

"Jackie, baby, it's 5 in the morning. What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep, not after last night." Mom yawned and dropped her bag on the counter in the tiny kitchen.

"What happened last night? Did you go out like I told you to?"

"Yeah, and I ran into that guy from before. The one who saw me change." My mom stopped what she'd been doing and turned to look at me.

"What? How did he find you?" I looked away nervously. I'd almost forgotten about those guys who had been coming after me.

"He… He was just out in the park. He didn't realize it was me until after he chased off some guys that had been… bothering me. He was just being polite, but he recognized me. He said his name was Steve Rogers. I don't think he had any intention of hurting me, or exposing my secret…" I trailed off. I really didn't know what to think. Sure he saved me, but even in the dark he identified me. How much of me had he seen before? He saw me get splashed on the street, and I did make a little bit of eye contact with him.

"Well, if he's that much of a gentleman, he may be able to help you out in the future," my mom said, interrupting my train of thought, "He knows what you are, and if he's that tough, then he would have been able to expose you. Mr. Rogers doesn't seem like a bad guy to me, but I would advise you to use caution when dealing with this man. If you meet him again, maybe you can try to win him over."

"Mom-"

"This is my advice, now if you'll excuse me, I've had a long night, and so did you. I think it's time for bed." I couldn't argue with that. As I curled up under my blankets, I remembered the look on the guys face after he remembered me. He'd seemed surprised, then happy. He didn't look like he might be evil or anything. When he saw me get splashed, he'd asked if I was okay, and he asked the same question after he chased off the rapists. Maybe he could be an ally. Next time I see him, because I don't think that was going to be the last time I saw him, I might apologize for being so rude…

The next morning, well, afternoon, I woke up at about the same time mom did. We both ate lunch, and while she settled down to read her new romance book, I threw on some clothes so that I could go for a swim.

Turning into the alley, I lifted the metal sheet that hid the entrance into the tunnel. I practically slid down the ladder, eager to get into the water. I followed the tunnel, relieved that it hadn't gotten damp again. It must be a storm drain… I followed the tunnel to the river entrance. Peeking out, I didn't see anyone at the railing.

Quickly, I dove into the water, making as small a splash as possible. I smiled as I felt the familiar sensation of the shift bubbling over the surface of my skin. With a flick of my fin, I was well on my way out of the river to a place I hadn't been to since I first moved here.

Gliding to a slower pace as I neared the shipwreck, I glanced around. I saw one brown fish swimming lazily around a small patch of brownish, silt-covered weeds. I smiled, it sort of reminded me of the creek near the theatre back home, the one with a stone bridge beneath it. I never swam in it, it didn't connect to the river, but I'd liked to look at the fish swimming from above. I felt like sighing.

I can't breathe underwater, no mermaid can. We are gifted with the ability to hold our breath for long periods of time. Hours if need be. I never timed myself fully, I always got too distracted to check the timer, and I'd ruin my data. Still, I never saw the point in wasting my air.

Peering through the window of the old ship, I looked at the thick layer of silt that covered the bottom. I hadn't minded it before when I was trying to get away from Steve, but now that I was in the right mind, I wanted it out. I contemplated trying a broom to sweep it out, but I would probably cloud the water with it.

Holding out my hands, I concentrated on the water around it. A small patch of silt lifted off the floor of the ship, forming a bubble shape. Pulling it toward me, I released it on the bottom of the bay. It settled almost instantly. I grinned.

About an hour later, the entire ship was free of dirt, outside and in. Several yards off to the side, there was a fairly large pile of silt, almost like a miniature mountain. Satisfied with my work, I took a look inside. Swimming up to the instruments, I looked them over.

They were rusted, and had stopped working a long time ago. I tapped the old compass. The needle shook, but didn't stop pointing north. At least that one still worked. I gripped the wheel and imagined what it would have been like to pilot this old yacht. Feeling silly, I swam out through the broken window and to the surface to breathe.

[Steve's P.O.V.]

I grinned, a crisp 10-dollar bill in my pocket. I met up with Director Fury after my latest encounter with the mermaid, who I'd discovered is named Jacqueline Thompson. There were a lot of little details in her story that were a puzzle to us. He'd wanted to speak with me in person about her, and where to go from there.

Now that we had an address, Fury had put an agent on her tail, figuratively of course, to see if she was up to anything suspicious. A big part of me doubted her being up to anything illegal, or that could endanger the human race. Her history stated that she was a good girl, with decent grades and a job, but that had changed suddenly just before her 17th birthday. There was something about that date that didn't make sense.

"So, what do you think of the girl?" Fury asked, yanking me from my thoughts.

"Jacqueline seems like a good kid, but I don't think she was born a mermaid like we originally thought. But I don't understand how she could have changed."

"I'm sending an agent to New Hope to see if there's anything, or anyone, there that could give us a clue. We also have an agent tracking her as we speak."

"Have they they checked in yet?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Yeah, she went down some ladder underground. Could be a basement, or a tunnel down there. My agent is waiting until she leaves to go down that trap door. But there is the question of personal information." Fury said, his voice turning serious with the last sentence.

"Sir?" I asked.

"You're the only one here who has spoken with her in person. She might start to trust you, especially after you saved her tail from those punks. Pretty lucky she ran into them while you were in the area. Good thing you were wearing the camera we'd given you too. I could _not_ have timed that better myself." I frowned in response. S.H.I.E.L.D. had given me that camera to wear while I was out, so that she wouldn't suspect that she was being tracked. I hadn't expected to see her in the park, and it was sheer luck that I'd been wearing the camera and earpiece on my walk.

"My point is, you've saved her ass, and seen her twice. You know she's a mermaid. If you can get on her good side, then maybe she'll open up to you about why she's a mermaid, and what she's capable of." Then it made sense. Director Fury wanted me to befriend Jacqueline and get her to trust me. It was a good idea in theory, but it didn't feel right.

"If I may, sir, I don't agree with that method. If we try to recruit her, or she finds out that I've been giving her secrets to you, she might become violent." The last part, I wasn't certain about. I didn't want to tell Fury straight up that I disagreed with his plan because I didn't want to betray her. I wanted to befriend her, be someone she could look to for help in a bad situation. I wanted to be a hero again.

"You make a point, Rogers. We don't know what she's capable of yet. In that case, be careful not to let her find out."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I'm glad to hear you guys are liking the story! I've been busy with preparing for college (freshman year hell yeah!) and making a portfolio (art major hell yeah!). I also had some nasty depression and anxiety problems to deal with that were interfering with my motivation to write, but then I read the reviews I was getting and my drive has been reignited! I hope you guys like the new chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been a week since I last saw Steve. I know it sounds weird, but I kind of wanted to see him again. Maybe try to convince him to be my friend or something. He'd been nice to me, despite my being a mermaid. People are usually scared when they meet something different, something they don't understand. Steve hadn't been aggressive towards me… He'd been kind. I had decided that my mom was right, a guy like that would be a great help if I ever got into a sticky situation.

It was a nice day out, and I was wandering the streets of the city. I'd been looking around, trying to see if I could pick him out of the crowd, but I hadn't been able to find him after all this time. Weird, I ran into him when I _didn't_ want to see him, but now that I _want_ to find the guy, he's nowhere to be found! I scowled as I turned a corner.

Looking up, I saw the unusual shape of the new tall building in the area. Stark Tower. I'd seen in the newspaper that it was running on clean energy, using the same arc reactor that powers Tony Stark's Iron Man suit. I'd seen him flying over the city a few times. It's crazy what that guy could do.

I glanced off to the side, and a spot of blond hair caught my eye. Steve Rogers was sitting at the café across the street, drinking a cup of coffee and scratching something out with a pen on the paper placemat. I crossed the street hurriedly, pushing past businessmen and women, shoppers, and tourists. I squeezed out of the crowd and walked into the seating area and plopped down in the metal chair across the table from Steve.

He looked up, surprised to see me. He started to open his mouth to say something, but seemed at a loss for words. I looked at the paper in front of him. It was a sketch of Stark Tower.

"Nice drawing," I said, trying not to sound flirty. He smiled, a wide grin angled to one side of his face.

"Jacqueline. I'm surprised to see you here." Steve responded.

"Glad to hear you remember me. Listen, not to sound creepy or anything, but I've been looking for you." His expression changed, he looked kind of confused. He also seemed a bit concerned.

"Last time we met, you seemed like you wanted nothing to do with me." I looked down. He sounded hurt.

"I'm sorry about that. I was scared, I didn't know whether or not you were going to try and expose me. You could get a lot of money being the man who discovered mermaids exist." It felt weird being this honest, opening up to someone I hardly knew. I hoped I was right in seeking him out.

"I don't need the money," Steve said, taking a sip of his coffee, "And I understand why you were scared. I wasn't offended when you ran away, if that's what you're apologizing for. I was offended when you didn't thank me." I looked up, but the amused expression on his face told me he was kidding about being offended. I blushed lightly; I hated people teasing me like that.

"So, mermaids. Do you know any others?" He asked.

"No, as far as I know, I'm the only one."

"Your parents?"

"My father died when I was young, but his family aren't fish. I've seen them in the pool. My mom isn't a mermaid either. It's just me." It felt kind of good to get everything off my chest. I didn't feel as alone anymore.

"So, it's some sort of mutation?" Steve asked. Ha! As though I was some genetic freak of nature.

"No, magic. I was turned into a mermaid by some magic that I've yet to understand." Steve's eyes widened. He must be a skeptic. I looked over at his half-empty coffee cup. I held up my hand, and focused on the water. I felt magic in my palm, and on my fingertips. The sensation rippled, like I was touching a waterfall, skimming the flow. I concentrated on a warm feeling, and felt the heat in my hand. The coffee started steaming in the cup.

"Be careful," I smiled as Steve gawked at his cup, "It's very hot." Steve blinked, and closed his mouth. He looked up, his eyes still wide. He struggled to find something to say.

"I can use magic, but only magic that affects water. I was transformed by sitting in a moon pool under the light of the full moon." I doubted he'd ever find the moon pool back in New Hope, and I didn't know whether or not there were moon pools elsewhere. Due to worldwide mermaid lore, I figured there must be.

"Moon Pool?" Steve asked.

"I dunno what it is about that location in particular, but I've only ever seen one. Every full moon, the pool calls me back. The full moon is coming up too, so I've got to stay inside that night."

"Why do you have to stay inside during the full moon?" I knew he was going to ask me that.

"If I come into contact with water or the light of the moon, or look at the moon or a reflection of the moon, I fall into a trance. I have no control over what I do while I'm in that trance. My mom found out about me soon after I changed, and after our first full moon encounter we learned our lesson…" I trailed off. I really regretted what happened that night.

"What happened?" Steve sounded worried. I must have looked a little depressed, because his expression mirrored his concern.

"I flooded the town because, according to my mother, I wanted to swim down the main street. She stopped me from exposing myself, but the river rose to the point where people were wading through shin-deep water. No one was hurt and nothing was damaged, but I still feel horrible about what I did. I've been very good about keeping out of moonlight ever since." Steve was quiet; I could see him processing all this new information while he sipped his now very hot coffee. Then he looked up at me, his eyes meeting mine, his expression grim.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked. I stopped and pondered what Steve had just asked of me. _Why was I telling him so much?_ I hadn't planned on handing over my life story, nor all my dirty little secrets. I still hadn't told him all of my powers, and those were cards I could keep close to my chest…

"Because I've never had anyone to talk to except for my mother. She's great to talk to, but she's not a friend, and I've never been able to bring myself to trust anyone before. Steve, I know I'm asking a lot of you, but you've been nothing but kind to me, even though I'm a freak. You can keep my secret, right?"

[Steve's P.O.V.]

"…You can keep my secret, right?" Jacqueline asked me. When she was telling me about herself, and about what happened to her, she'd seemed so strong and rough. But now, her posture changed. She hunched over a bit, and her face reminded me of a small child, scared and alone.

"Of course I can, Jacqueline… I'll keep your secret safe." As I spoke, my stomach twisted and I felt the coffee I'd been drinking turn sour in my gut. I was lying to her, to an innocent child who wanted nothing more than to live as normal a life as possible and I was lying to her face. I hated myself then, but I knew Fury would find out one way or another, and I wanted to spare her from some of the less comfortable methods.

Jacqueline didn't pick up on my distress, and smiled brightly. She was genuinely happy to have found someone to confide in, and it hurt like a knife in my chest.

"Call me Jackie, and thanks so much for this. Come with me, I want to show you something…" She stood up. I pulled some money from my wallet, setting it under the saucer before rising from my seat and followed her. Jackie wove through the throngs of people, and I struggled to keep up. We broke through the crowd, and she led me away from the more crowded areas of the city, and to an alley near the canal.

On the ground, I saw a metal trap door, and I remembered Fury had told me about it before. She had been using a storm drain system to get in and out of the water without being seen.

"Come on!" She smiled, opening the door and sliding easily down the ladder. I stepped down cautiously, and hunched over in the dark of the tunnel. Jackie's outline was visible against the light of the tunnel's opening over the canal. She walked to the edge, and waved me over. I crouched next to her in the lighter area of the tunnel. I could see her clearly now. She pointed down, only a foot and a half between the water and the opening of the pipe. Glancing around, she dove in.

Jackie made barely any noise when she hit the water, and she seemed to go down fairly deep. I could see her shape, but a weird color washed over that. She rose to the surface, and faced me. Her clothes had disappeared, although she was wearing what looked like a bikini top made of the same golden scales of her tail, which glittered in the water. I stared at her tail in awe.

"Impressed?" She asked, grinning from ear to ear. I nodded.

"Very!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Impressed?" I asked, gripping the edge of the concrete tunnel. I grinned up at the man crouched in the opening, Steve Rogers. My friend. His face was bright with wonder, as he marveled at my tail.

"Very!" He said, his face pulling into a wide smile. I felt good, liked this kind of attention. I didn't feel afraid, nor did I feel like I was on display. I felt powerful.

"Back up!" I told Steve. He jumped up, giving me enough room to get into the tunnel. I sunk down into the canal a bit, and then pumped my tail as hard as I could. I gained a decent bit of air, landing hard on my gut in the tunnel. I still had to drag myself in the rest of the way, but it was a good start. Suddenly, Steve's hands were under my arms. He awkwardly pulled me in the rest of the way, out of the open.

"Thanks for that…" I mumbled, rolling over on my hip a bit. I concentrated on heat, aiming at the layer of water that coated my body. The water started to steam, evaporating off of my skin and scales. I flinched; this part always stung.

"Does drying off like that hurt?" Steve asked, picking up on my discomfort. I nodded.

"Yeah, but it's faster and easier than towels." As the last drops dried off, I felt a bubbling ripple wash over me, and my scales gave way to legs.

"Wow…" Steve said softly, under his breath. I don't think he meant to say it, or he didn't think I'd hear it, but it felt cool to be so… Awesome. He helped me to my feet, and we climbed out of the trapdoor entrance.

"Don't you worry about someone seeing you when you're climbing out of the tunnel?" Steve asked me. It was a fair question, and he did bring up a good point.

"Yeah, but I don't have anywhere else to go. I need to swim, I can't just sit in my bathtub all day!" I felt a little rude specifying like that, but I didn't have any options. Steve was quiet, thinking. I decided against interrupting his thoughts. Concealing the entrance to the tunnel again.

I looked up to the sky, and I thought I saw something moving. I frowned. It vanished. Must have been some animal, a rat or a pigeon. Little else lived here, except for the stray cats and dogs.

"What are you looking at?" Steve asked, startling me.

"I thought I saw something, but it must have been a bird or something. It's gone now." Steve seemed worried all of a sudden.

"A bird?"

"Yeah," I laughed, "A pigeon or something. It looked too big to be a pigeon honestly, but what else could it be? The only hawks in the area live in Central Park!" Steve's expression didn't seem relieved. I felt a sinking feeling in my gut.

"Steve, are you okay?" He jumped, putting on a cheerful expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" It looked and sounded forced. I didn't believe a word of it, and that scared me.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked. He was silent, his expression grim. He looked guilty, like he'd done something wrong.

"Steve!" I shouted, "What did you do!?" Steve squeezed his eyes shut and put a hand over his face. Regret. Whatever happened, he felt terrible about it. I, on the other hand, was starting to panic.

"Steve, please!" I begged, tears starting to sting my eyes.

"We're being monitored." Steve said, his voice monotone. My heart dropped into my stomach.

"What…?" I breathed.

"You're being monitored."

"But… By who?"

"They're called S.H. .D… They work to defend the world against those that would do it harm. After I saw you the first time, I asked the director, a friend of mine, if they'd ever heard of mermaids before. They didn't want to risk you being a threat." Steve explained. He'd told on me, and I was being watched by a global defense program? I felt my skin turn clammy, and I shivered.

"They wanted information, they didn't know whether to treat you as an enemy or a potential recruit. They wanted information, information that I have not given them. I was told that if I didn't, they would get that information in less than ideal ways, and I didn't want that for you. I wanted to be your friend, and I didn't want to hurt you, but they didn't leave me any choice. I'm sorry." I sat down quietly on the ground and retreated into my thoughts.

These people, the director, are friends of Steve? He didn't know me when he asked them; he was innocent in that matter. He wanted to be my friend? What was he protecting me from? Did I even want to know? How much did these people know about me? I started to feel sick.

"I supposed I owe you some answers, don't I? It's the least I can do to make it up to you, Jackie." Steve's voice interrupted my train of thought, which in retrospect would probably have made me vomit.

"I want to meet this director guy…" I croaked, "If he wants to figure out if I'm an enemy, he can do it person." Steve nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a spy earpiece. He forced a smile at me as he fitted it in his ear. Pressing a button, he started to speak.

"I need a car sent to my location, I need to pay a visit to Direction Fury. I have Jacqueline Thompson with me." I felt a lump rise in my throat.

"You guys know my full name?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah. I'm going to let you in on my secret, and why I'm so important to S.H.I. ." I looked up expectantly, "I'm Captain America."

"What."

"I was fighting in World War II when the plane I was flying crashed in the arctic. I was frozen in the ice for 70 years before S.H.I.E.L.D. found me, alive. They thawed me out, gave me a place to live, money, and information about this world, but it's still strange. I'm a man out of time." I shook my head in disbelief.

"So after all these years the one friend I can trust is old enough to be my great-grandfather? _AND_ a superhero?" I laughed as a black car with tinted windows pulled up in front of us. The window rolled down to reveal a serious looking man with an eye-patch.

"So," The man said, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry about how short this chapter is! It was pretty hard to write, and my head is full of new story ideas centered on the Elder Scrolls game series! I've been addicted to Skyrim, and I recently got Oblivion again. Learning about lore, and world mechanics and trying to come up with some really in-depth story ideas. Of course, I have to get somewhere with Mermaid In Manhattan before I even think about getting started on a new story! Anyway, I love getting feedback from you guys; it's stuff like this that gets me pumped about writing! Love you all so much!


	7. Chapter 7

Soooooo so sorry for the lack of updates in the past 10 days or so. I was distracted by getting ready for school, then by school, then by a breakup, then by more school. Also by videogames and fanfiction about said videogames. Time flies! When I realized exactly how much time had passed, I felt really guilty, so here's a nearly 2k word long chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" The man in the car asked. He wore an eye patch, the scars peeking out from underneath proved that it wasn't just for show. My stomach knotted itself up again. And with how quickly he'd arrived… It didn't seem natural… Says the mermaid standing next to Captain America.

"Director!" Steve spoke, "That was fast, even for you." I felt relieved that he'd spoken first. I'd been stunned.

"I'd been visiting with Stark," The man said. His voice was not as deep as I'd imagined, especially for a man with the name "Fury". "I was on my way out when you called in. Figured I'd stop by. Rogers can you tell me why you think you can trust her enough to spill everything? I'd expected you to be better than that." Steve looked upset; he'd let down a superior because he'd felt wrong lying to me. I wasn't happy.

"I trusted him first!" I snapped, "It's not his fault you people made him lie to me! I'm a kid! I'm not a… I'm not a terrorist!" Fury's good eye was now staring me down. I started to loose heart and my voice shook. Steve was smiling nervously at my sudden show of courage, even though it had been short-lived. After what felt like an uncomfortable eternity, the Director spoke.

"You've got guts kid. Both of you, in the car. We'll talk at Stark's place." The door opened as Fury shifted his location in the car. Steve climbed in without question, but I didn't feel so sure.

"Why?" I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling like a silly child throwing a tantrum. I didn't doubt he knew _the_ Tony Stark. I scowled at him, hoping he'd take me seriously. To my annoyance, the man laughed.

"If you want to show me what you're capable of in full view of the public eye, I suggest you get in the car." I grumbled, I couldn't walk out, not after I'd said I wanted to speak with him. I'm too stubborn for that, and anyway, he probably knew where I lived. Fuming silently, I climbed into the car.

The drive to Stark's house took a while, thanks to city traffic. It was awkward too. Steve was staring out the window, his jaw set, lost in thought. Fury was scrolling on some phone-sized device. Probably looking at spy stuff. I turned to look out the window on my side of the car. People passed by, not really aware of the world around them. They were staring at their phones, walking too fast to possibly know what lay beyond their feet, or they were looking at the world from the screen of their cameras.

"Miss Thompson." Fury's voice snapped me from my thoughts. Thank god, I was starting to get deep, "I was informed there were things you wished to talk to me about." Right, that.

"What do you know about me? You know I'm a mermaid, you know my name; I'm guessing you know my address. You probably also did a background check, so tell me. What pieces of the puzzle do you have?" Fury smirked, but it was a subtle one. I couldn't figure out what thoughts might have provoked his expression.

"I know that you change if you get wet. I know about your hometown, and that you used to work at a rec center. In the pool nonetheless. You quit suddenly without reason. Your mother used to be on a swim team. Did the mermaid gene come from your father's side?" It was my turn to smirk. I still had plenty of things to hang over his head, if he didn't interrogate Steve first.

"No. I never met my father, but I'm positive he wasn't a merman. I know exactly where my abilities come from." Fury frowned.

"More than one?"

"I'm still discovering them." At this, Steve looked over. "I'm not going to deny the forced transformation thing. You'd probably hit me with water if I tried. I don't know if you believe in magic or not, but if you don't, then you better get started. I got my powers thanks to a very rare phenomenon. The Moon Pool, an ordinary body of water that gains… unusual magical properties under the light of the full moon." Fury leaned forward, but I interrupted whatever it was he was starting to say.

"I'm not going to tell you where it is. You'll probably send someone to find it the moment my back is turned. I don't know what my purpose as a mermaid is, but I'm going to guess of them is to be a protector of the Moon Pool. I don't want your lackeys damaging such a sacred place." Steve made a soft noise that sounded to me like a successful attempt at muffling a laugh. I don't know what he was laughing about, but the Director smiled.

"I understand. That place must be important to you. If we ever need to collect information there, I will ask you to oversee the site."

"No, I will not stand for anyone at the Moon Pool." Fury's face went stern again, "I am a mermaid, changed by the Moon Pool and bound by the moon itself. It is a sacred place, it is to me what a church alter is to a holy man. Please understand my insistence that no one enter it." I wasn't sure my metaphor held as much weight as I hoped it would, I'm not a religious person. I do believe in the magic of the moon, however. Luckily for me, Fury seemed to catch my drift.

"So be it. I'll leave it be." Satisfied, I glanced at Steve. To my surprise, he didn't look convinced. My smug self-esteem boost swirled down the drain and was replaced quickly with suspicion. My friend knows the Director more than I do, and I trust his judgment.

The car stopped suddenly, and I almost pitched forward. I felt my skin start to burn with embarrassment as Steve opened the door. We made it to Stark Tower. I felt a sense of dread wash over me as I stepped out of the car. Fury wanted to know what I was capable of, and my stomach twisted itself like a pretzel. It was one of those many fears I'd developed since that night at the Moon Pool, being found out by a figure with authority and being put on some sort of display. Fury had found me out, and he wanted me to pretty much put myself on display. In the New York home of Tony Stark nonetheless. This was turning out to be a pretty weird day, even by my standards.

We were greeted by a man with a European accent, I didn't see his face but I could hear him through a speaker by the door.

"Greetings again, Director. Mr. Stark wasn't expecting to see you so soon after your departure."

"Let us in, Jarvis," Fury ordered the man, "Something came up."

"You brought visitors," Jarvis responded, "Mr. Stark is rather upset with you after what happened earlier, and he would not be happy with you bringing strangers in his home. I would advise you to tell me their names." Fury sighed. All this power and he was at the mercy of a man behind a microphone.

"I have brought Steve Rogers, a friend of mine. And Jacqueline Thompson, someone I want Stark to meet. We're here on Shield business."

"Very well, I'll inform him of your arrival immediately." And the intercom was silent.

"Stark is mad at you?" Steve asked, the first thing he said since we got in the car with Fury.

"That is none of your concern." Fury seemed agitated. Suddenly the door opened, and Jarvis' voice sounded again.

"You may proceed." Fury didn't thank the man as he stepped through the doors, and neither did Steve. Both wore serious expressions. Muttering a "thank you" I followed closely behind them. I didn't think I'd be fast enough to lose them if I bolted. We stepped into an elevator, one that took us nearly to the top level.

Exiting the lift, we were welcomed by a large open space; a black marble landing glittered under our feet. Several steps down, there was a large area, carpeted in an off-white shade. There was a mini bar off to one side, as well as some comfy looking furniture. The wall across from us was nothing but windows, curved into some wavy fashion along the floor. Outside, there was a balcony. That must be the balcony where the sign is located, the big light-up "STARK".

A man in black t-shirt with spiky black hair stood with his back to us, looking out over the city. The view was stunning. He turned around and I recognized his face from the TV and magazines. Tony Stark. He looked a little shorter than I thought he'd be. There was a glowing white circle of light on his chest, under his shirt. He frowned at Fury.

"Okay, eye patch, what could be so important that you needed to interrupt my 'me time' again?" His eyes wandered over to Steve, who stood next to me.

"Wait, you brought Captain America? _The_ Captain America? I honestly thought you were kidding, Jarvis!" I glanced about curiously, looking for the man who we'd spoken to over the intercom.

"I never kid, Sir." Jarvis said, his voice seeming to come from everywhere at once. Was Jarvis some sort of ghost assistant? Looking at Steve, I saw he was just as startled as me.

"Right," Mr. Stark ignored the ghost, "So are you here for my help?"

"We are here because your tower is a secure location. I have a very sensitive project going on right now, and this is the safest location to Jacqueline to be." Mr. Stark turned to me. _Ohmygod_. Walking over, he looked me up and down.

"What do you know that's so dangerous then, huh?" He asked, studying me. I shifted uncomfortably under so many eyes.

"Stark." Steve interrupted, "Be nice." Mr. Stark grinned.

"I'm being nice, Jarvis am I being nice?"

"Very." I noticed the ghost's voice never seemed to stray from his disinterested tone.

"What I know is not dangerous to me," I spoke up, Stark's attention coming back to rest on me, "It's Fury who needs to know." Mr. Stark smiled.

"So what is it?"

"I'm a mermaid." Stark didn't seem phased. I looked him dead in the eyes, fighting the urge to look away. After several moments passed where I didn't say "Jk", the man's expression changed.

"Wait you're serious?"

"Deadly." Fury replied bluntly, walking towards the mini-bar. He found a small bottle of water, and walked over to me. My heart raced and panic set in when I realized what he was about to do.

"NO!" I shouted, backing up, "Nononononono!" A small hysterical giggle escaped my lips as I leapt behind the couch. Mr. Stark laughed, and Steve looked worried. I started laughing more, as though I were playing a game. Even Fury started smiling. He started to unscrew the cap on the bottle when I threw up my hand.

The entire bottle frosted over. Startled, the Director dropped the bottle onto the floor. The bottle hit the carpet with a dull thud, frozen through.

"Well, that's one of your powers. What else are you capable of?" Fury eyed me suspiciously. Steve frowned, while Mr. Stark just looked bewildered.

"As fun as that was, if you want to see me change, it needs to be on my own terms." I replied.


	8. Chapter 8

[Steve's POV]

"If you want to see me change, it needs to be on my own terms," Jacqueline said. Although the idea of Director Fury chasing her around Tony Stark's building with a water bottle seemed to be entertaining for her, and for the others, it bothered me. There was a look in her eyes that I'd seen before, she was terrified and she was making sure it didn't show. Stark couldn't tell, from what I'd heard, the man didn't care about people other than himself. Much like the punks that I used to fight in Brooklyn. I never could stand people like that, we just didn't get along.

"So, all it takes is a bit of water?" Stark asked. I bit the inside of my cheek, resisting the urge to say something snide. Jacqueline smirked, and her eyes glinted with secrets that we couldn't even begin to guess.

"Sure, if you can ensure that I can't dry off completely before the timer goes off." She held up her hand, and the water that coated the outside of the bottle on the floor evaporated. There was no steam; she was controlling the temperate in the bottle carefully. As the ice inside the bottle melted, I smiled to myself. I'd seen her use this power on my coffee that morning, but she'd heated it to steaming.

When the last of the ice had melted, Jackie emerged from behind Stark's couch, picking the bottle up off of the floor. She looked at the water and frowned, thinking hard about whether or not she wanted to go through with the demonstration. Before anyone could blink, Fury had the bottle in his hand and turned over on her head. Her eyes were wide with shock as she stood dripping water.

"What the hell was that about!?" I shouted, "A little warning would have been nice!" Fury turned, staring me down. I didn't back off, stepping forward to stand face-to-face with the Director.

"The longer she waited the harder it would have been to make the choice. I chose for her."

"Uhm, guys?" Jacqueline interrupted. As we turned, bubbles foamed up over her skin; she was transparent for a moment, as though she'd turned into water. Then she solidified; she looked exactly the way she had when she'd resurfaced at the river earlier. However, she was still vertical. She fell to the side, her tail refusing to hold her body upright.

"Oof!" She gasped as she hit the ground. I shoved Fury aside, kneeling on the floor next to her. She rolled over onto her back, propping herself up on her hands. She gave me a cheesy grin, but I could see it was forced.

"Are you okay?" I asked, "That sounded pretty painful, you didn't get hurt did you?" Jacqueline's smile turned genuine.

"I've taken more tumbles than I care to admit," she said, "And in worse places. This is the softest landing I've ever had."

"Yeah, I never liked the rough and non-squishy carpets," Stark added, "And I give you an 8 out of 10, nice technique, but you could use a little more grace." The man made an odd pose, and Jacqueline giggled. She curled her fin up a little, but it flopped heavily to the ground again. It must be really hard for her to move on land, I thought, remembering her struggle getting back into the pipe.

"Sir," Jarvis interrupted. I had been informed about the AI before, but it was still disconcerting to hear the detached voice, "Miss Potts has expressed her dislike in being locked out of this floor. Shall I let her in?" I didn't know who this Miss Potts was, but I looked over at Jacqueline.

"Who?" she asked, confused by either the AI, by the unfamiliar name, or both.

"Ah, Pepper!" Stark exclaimed, "She can keep a secret I promise. She'll also kill me if I don't give her a good excuse…" Suddenly, I didn't mind Pepper very much, despite never having met the woman.

"It's okay," Jacqueline said nervously, "I don't mind…" I wasn't convinced, but there wasn't much of a choice.

"She's overridden my protocols, and I have to warn you sir," Jarvis said, "She's not very happy with you." The elevator opened, and a tall woman with ginger hair stepped through the doors into the room. She wore a stern expression.

"Tony," she said, "What's going on in here? We had plans, and you bring over guests…" She trailed off when she looked us over.

"Shield business?" she asked, and I gave Tony Stark an irritated look. Fury did too.

"She hasn't told anyone," Stark said hurriedly. Pepper didn't seem alarmed by Jacqueline's appearance at all. Turned around to look at the mermaid, I sucked in a gasp of air. Jacqueline was gone.

[Jacqueline's POV]

There was a long silence as everyone's gazed turned to the spot where I sat. In my panic, I'd used my camouflage ability. I was still terrified of what would happen when I reappeared, but it gave me a chance at least. Maintaining the power in one hand, I used to the other to start dragging myself to the couch. No one could see me reappear there, and I could steam myself off.

"Jacqueline?" Steve asked, his voice laced with anxiety. I bit my lip, I could already feel my power wavering, but I wasn't about to let myself drop it.

"Is there another person here?" I heard the woman, Pepper Potts ask. I felt trapped, and vulnerable.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't think she'd be going anywhere that fast." Mr. Stark said, puzzled. I resorted to rolling my body behind the couch, feeling a cold sweat starting to coat my skin. I'd never held the magic this long, and it was draining me. Releasing the camouflage, I started steaming the water off of my form. I winced, feeling the sting of dried out scales and skin. My skin bubbled with magic, and I was human once again. Struggling to stand, I leaned heavily on the back of the couch.

"I'm here…" I said weakly, "Sorry about that, I panicked."

"Jackie," Steve started, "Are you okay? You look sick-" I cut him off by leaning forward, rolling myself over onto the couch. I practically melted into the pleather.

"Never held the chameleon power that long before," I said, trying to grin, "That was pretty tough…"

"Chameleon power?" Pepper interrupted, "What's going on?"

"I'm a mermaid, I can control water, boil it, freeze it, gel it, stuff like that. I only turn fishy when wet. I can also become invisible at will…" I trailed off, exhausted. I felt clammy, and I was lucky sweating didn't trigger a change. Must be a safety thing.

"Wait seriously?" Pepper was asking. I closed my eyes.

"I'm just gonna take a quick nap. I went a little overboard today…" I trailed off.

"You did a good job," Steve said, "You've earned a break." That was the last thing I heard before falling asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey everyone! It's me again! Bam, two updates today! I count both of them as today since chapter 7 was posted a bit after midnight, even if the site doesn't. I gave Steve's point of view first this time; since I wanted to explain the reason Steve isn't a big fan of Tony. Tony's a jerk sometimes, that's all there is to it. Thanks for reading guys! I love getting feedback and questions, it's a huge motivator for me. I just love to know people like what I do. Not a huge cliffhanger here, but I'm going to make more of an effort next time!


	9. Chapter 9

I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but I made it almost twice as long as the usual ones to make up for it! I have many excuses, ranging from homework to very long fan fictions about the Elder Scrolls universe (and crossovers, squee!). It was fun to write this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Thanks for your support guys! All of you, even the silent readers who add numbers to my view counter. Divines bless your kind hearts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes slowly, a haze fogging up my brain. The world looked fuzzy. Ugh. I need to get better at using and maintaining my powers. Maybe then I'd get less hung-over. At least, I think I'm hung-over. I was never the type of teen to go out to parties with friends and get trashed. Being a mermaid kind of kills your social life.

Kicking at the blankets, I rolled off of the bed. Blinking around the room, I came round pretty fast. I hadn't fallen asleep in the bedroom I shared with my mother. I was positive I'd passed out on Tony Stark's couch. Damn, that was a really comfy couch.

I crossed the hallway to the bathroom to brush my teeth, careful not to splash myself with water. As I spat foam into the sink, I heard voices in the other room. Mom had probably left the TV on, or she was watching TV. I forgot to check the clock. Rinsing my brush, I put it away and trudged out to the front room.

"Ah! You're awake, hon!" My mom smiled at me from the couch. Sitting next to her was a man with spiky black hair. Turning around, I recognized his face.

"Mr. Stark!" I exclaimed, stepping backwards suddenly, tripping over a box that mom had probably been packing. Catching myself, I straightened up.

"I'm fine," I said shakily, "But what are you doing here?" Mr. Stark chuckled, and I felt pretty annoyed.

"Your mom is a wonderful lady," He said, "But I'm here on business." I stared at Stark, watching as he stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of me.

"Fury has asked me to 'take you under my wing' so to speak. I'm here to offer you use of my pool in order to practice your abilities. No risk of getting spotted, and it's much cleaner than the canal. What do you say?" Stark grinned. I frowned, tilting my head to the side.

"As much as I don't like swimming in the canal, it's only a few minutes from the bay. There's a wrecked yacht there that I've turned into my clubhouse, and nothing beats a cool clubhouse. Thank you for your offer, though." My mom looked surprised, as did Stark.

"There's no reason you can't have both," Mom pointed out, "And as Mr. Stark was telling me before you woke up, that invitation to go spend some time at the Tower extends to me too. Think of your poor old mother!" Stark snorted.

"Please," he chuckled, "You guys can call me Tony. It's not like I'm your landlord or anything." Mom smiled. Oh god, don't tell me she has a crush or anything. That's kind of gross.

"Alright, Mom. For you," Turning back to Tony, I said, "Alright, feel like taking us there?" Mom blinked, surprised.

"Now? Honey, I have work soon. And the moon will be rising in a couple of hours…" A quick glance at the clock confirmed it, "If you want to go to Mr. Sta- Tony's and spend the night, then I won't object. Just be careful." Tony looked confused.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell Fury, I suffer from a nasty case of lunacy in it's most raw sense. The full moon affects me, puts me into some sort of trance. It amplifies my powers, and takes away much of my humanity."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked, looking back forth between my mother and I.

"The first time she got hit with lunacy, she reverted to a selfish, child-like state. That's what mermaids mostly likely are in their most feral mindset, children with a fierce loyalty to their Moon Pool. She flooded an entire valley, raising the water level enough to flood the main street of our hometown. No one was hurt, but it was terrifying. For me, and once she woke up, for Jackie too." Stark turned to look at me, but I stared at the floor, refusing to meet his eyes.

"The full moon is tonight," I said, "I have to avoid coming into contact with moonlight, I can't look at the moon or a reflection of the moon. I can come into contact with water, but even if I dry off, I won't turn human until the moon sets in the morning."

"The windows in the tower can turn opaque," Stark said suddenly, "You'll be safe from the moon there."

"Sounds easier than covering the windows with tarp and thick blankets." My mother mused, "Remember how many times we'd tried and failed to cover up all of the gaps?" I smiled anxiously, remembering how I'd eventually resigned myself to my mom's tiny walk-in closet every full moon. I didn't know if I wanted to trust my safety to Stark, at least not him alone.

"Alright, I'll pack an overnight bag on one condition. I want Steve to be there too." Tony blinked.

"I guess, the more the merrier after all. Do you have his number?" I frowned.

"No, I never got his number. I don't think he even has a cell phone, just that little earpiece. Maybe Fury can get a hold of him for us." Tony winced.

"And let him know about this slumber party thing? The man's gonna invite himself and find a way to ruin things, I just know it." Tony had a marvelous point. Fury would want to test me. In his position, he needed to know how everything worked, and to what extent. He'd want to see exactly how crazy my lunacy got, and probably whether or not he'd be able to control me during those spells.

"He wouldn't like what happened," I said, tone of voice grim, "The mermaid is, by nature, strong willed and silly, but dangerous when provoked. Fury would push all of her- my buttons." Tony nodded, and opened his mouth to speak but I held my hand up.

"However, if I have both you and Steve around, I'll feel safer. I've never been away from my mom for a full moon before, and I'm scared as hell. I'm willing to risk Fury crashing the party if only for proving to him that I'm not going to be an asset in that state, but a liability…" I swallowed nervously, my bravado wavering. I'd never willingly gave into the full moon's lure, and I didn't want to, even to spite Fury.

"You're handling this very maturely," Mom said, smiling anxiously at me, "But I need to get ready for work. You pack up, okay? Tony? Do you mind calling Fury?" Tony reached for his wireless earpiece in response, and I turned to go grab some clothes. She had never worked nights before we came here, at least not late enough that I'd be on my own the whole night. She was relieved that I wouldn't be by myself.

I shoved some clothes into a bag, and some clothes for tomorrow. I'd shower after I went swimming tomorrow, after the moonset. I grabbed a book to read too, just in case I couldn't sleep. I wondered if we'd do anything… slumber party-ish. I didn't think guys, let alone adult guys, ever had slumber parties. They're girly. And being a mermaid kills one's social life, so I forgot what people did at slumber parties. Probably gossip, eat snacks, watch movies. That sort of thing. I wondered if Steve had seen any modern movies, ones with amazing special effects. I hefted the bulky, but light backpack over my shoulder and went to the living room to pick out a movie. Tony was still on the phone, and Mom gave me a hug and kissed my forehead before leaving.

"…Yeah, she can't be alone tonight and her mother asked me to watch over her. Jackie wants to have you there too… Yeah I know I was stupid asking Fury but neither of us have your number!... Just be there, okay?... Okay." Tony hung up, turning to glance at me sorting through the movies my mother and I had stored on a shelf.

"Steve's going to head to the tower. If he gets there before us, Jarvis will let him in." I nodded, again curious about the ghost-butler, "You want to watch a movie?"

"That's what people do during sleepovers, right? Watch movies, eat popcorn. I don't think Steve has seen a movie since he woke up; I want to pick something fun that won't totally freak him out. Just blow his mind a little…" my eyes came to rest on what will be considered one of the classics of my generation, "AHA!"

"What did you pick?" Tony asked, leaning over my shoulder curiously.

"Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl!" I exclaimed cheerfully. Tony chuckled.

"Does that have anything to do with the fact that there's mermaids in the most recent part of the saga?" He inquired. I blushed furiously.

"No! Well, a little! They had pirate movies in his time, I think. It has a lot of special effects, but not too much. And a lot of humor! And it's not one that has mermaids in it!" I scowled at him, but it was in good fun. I knew that he was trying to relieve some of my anxiety, and maybe some of his own too.

"What's the story behind Jarvis, anyway?" I asked, moving the conversation away from mermaids. Tony looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… How did he… You know… Die?" I felt awkward asking, but I was surprised to see that Tony's expression showed that he was only more confused by my question.

"Die?"

"Well yeah, he is a ghost after all. Ghosts were people once…" I trailed off when Tony started to laugh. Hard. He clutched at his sides and almost fell over. I frowned; it was my turn to be confused.

"J-Jarvis…. He-he-he's not a ghost!" Tony said, laughing so hard he could barely speak, "He-he's an AI! I made him!" I felt my ears and face catch fire as I blushed, redder than a tomato for sure.

"Not funny…" I muttered, embarrassed. Tony tried to stop, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Of course he's not a ghost. I'm Ironman! I have a program for a butler. Why would you think he's a ghost?" I paused, and Tony's face fell a little bit.

"I'm a mermaid. If mermaids are real, than why wouldn't there be ghosts?"

Tony was silent the whole way to Stark Tower. He probably felt bad laughing about my honest and innocent question, especially after he realized I had good reason to wonder. I felt bad for making him feel bad. In turn, I think it made Tony feel even worse. It was a vicious cycle.

Steve was already there when we arrived. He looked serious, and I saw a duffle bag off to the side. He brought his overnight stuff too. I just hoped we could at least enjoy ourselves. He smiled when he saw me, though, perking up in spite of being back in Tony's company. Pepper was sitting on the couch too, and I felt excited to have another girl around. Tony had Jarvis block out the light that was coming in, making sure that soon to be rising moon didn't have the chance to grab me.

I sat down next to Pepper and smiled at her nervously. We hadn't been able to talk the last time I was here, and she hadn't seen my tail. She knew what I was, but it's hard to picture something like that.

"Hey," she smiled, "How are you feeling?" I smiled back, more relaxed.

"Better, thanks," I turned to Steve, "Thanks for coming. I brought a movie!" Steve laughed, and shook his head a little bit.

"A movie?"

"I didn't think you'd gone to see a movie at all since you woke up, and I wanted to see the look on your face when you see how far the technology has come." I gave him a wicked grin as I spoke, implying that I was going to enjoy seeing the film blow his mind.

"What movie did you bring?" Pepper asked. Tony excused himself to go pop some corn and grab drinks.

"Pirates of the Caribbean, the first one. Not too elaborate, and it won't reference anything big that happened between the making of the film and the last movie you watched." Steve chuckled.

"Most of the movies they played were anti-Nazi propaganda. And when you say elaborate, you mean…" He trailed off, asking indirectly for an explanation.

"Well, people are able to use computers to make art now. They can also make something that looks real and put it over scenes that they recorded. Have the actors pretend to interact with a green screen. Some movies now are made entirely on computer, with almost no real sets. This one is real sets, but fake backgrounds make on a computer." Steve blinked, startled. I smirked.

"Like I said, it will blow your mind." And it did.

Steve's jaw was slack almost the whole time, and I loved every minute of it. I loved bringing wonder and happiness to people, especially with the simple things in life. The party ended up being great fun, and I promised Steve I'd show him all of the movies that came after that one, promising some amazing special effects. Everything was great until Tony suggested something very tween-girl like.

"Let's play truth or dare!" He announced. Pepper and I groaned loudly, and Steve was simply puzzled.

"Tony, you're mad!" Pepper stated, although her tone was light.

"What's truth or dare?" Steve asked, unfamiliar with the game. I was surprised, certain that the game had been around forever.

"Well, to start," Tony said, "I ask you 'Truth or dare' and you pick one. If you pick 'Truth', you have to honestly answer whatever question I ask. If you pick 'Dare', then you have do whatever I tell you to do." Steve frowned, skeptical of the fun that Tony insisted was there. Tony didn't care.

"SO! Truth or dare, Steve?" Tony asked, propping his chin on his hands. He looked ridiculous.

"Truth…" Steve mumbled, giving in to Tony's demands.

"Do you like Jackie?" I almost spat out my soda, swallowed quickly and coughed.

"TONY!" I shouted.

"Dare then," Steve said, avoiding the question. Suddenly, I really wanted to know too. I didn't like him like _that_, but I didn't want him to be hurt if he did.

"I dare you to answer the question." Tony said, unrelenting.

"That's cheating," Pepper insisted.

"I love Jackie like a brother loves his sister," Steve gave in, "She's the little sister I never had, I feel protective of her, and I like that she trusts me, but it's platonic." I smiled, and laughed. The others looked surprised.

"Oh my god!" I grinned, blushing lightly, "That saved us both a whole lot of awkward! I think of you as the older brother I never had!" Steve laughed too.

"Now you ask someone," Pepper said, now a little more interest in playing.

"Jackie," Steve turned to me, "Truth or-"

"Sir, I apologize for the interruption, but someone it attempting to override my controls." Jarvis said, causing us to jump.

"What!?" Tony was furious, "Who is it? What are they trying to do?"

"I'm sorry sir…" The AI trailed off and my heart sank when I realized what was going on. Turning around slowly, I saw that the opacity had dropped from the windowpanes. The last thing I remembered was the massive form of the full moon staring back.


	10. Chapter 10

[Steve's P.O.V.]

Jacqueline's eyes widened as she stared at the full moon. I could feel my stomach twisting, and my heart sank. She had frozen, not moving from her spot, not even blinking.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS!?" Stark roared, but it felt muted compared to the shock I was feeling. I hadn't felt this way in a long time, seeing someone I cared about in such a state.

"I believe it was-" Jarvis began, but I interrupted.

"Fury. Director Fury did this." I said, shock subsiding. Now I felt angry. Stark seemed angry too, and Pepper was scared. I doubted she understood what was going on, and why it was so serious.

"He wanted to know what I was capable of…" Jackie said, and we all jumped. I felt a wave of relief; maybe she still had her senses after all.

"I'll show him… I'll show him!" Her face twisted in anger, "He dares!"

"What did Fury do?" Pepper asked, her voice wavering in fear.

"MY MOON POOL!" Jackie screamed, causing every one of us to flinch. There was the sound of something bursting in the distance, and a loud hissing sound was heard.

"Sir, the pipes have over-pressurized. They've burst." Jarvis announced urgently. That explained the sound. Jacqueline had been right; she did gain incredible power from the full moon.

She stood up, energy almost radiating from her body. She stormed past me, and out of the room towards the stairwell. I grabbed at her arm, but her skin burned mine. She was almost boiling her own blood in her anger. I recoiled in alarm.

"She's burning up!" I exclaimed. Pepper and Tony both paled.

"What did she mean? What does Fury have to do with her Moon Pool?" Pepper asked, "What is a Moon Pool?"

"Jackie said it was sacred, or something," Tony said.

"It was the Moon Pool that turned her into a mermaid. It's a source of powerful magic during full moons, and she said that she is supposed to protect it. She made Fury promise not to go near it, but he must have lied." I answered, grim. I had no idea where to find the Moon Pool, but Jackie did. She would probably go by water, where only Stark could follow.

"She's probably going to swim there, Stark you're the only one capable of going after her. I know the Moon Pool is in a town called New Hope, Pennsylvania. Go there and look for signs of S.H.I.E.L.D. activity. That's where she'll go. If you leave now you can get there first, try to warn them." I ordered, taking command of the situation. Stark nodded, and ran off to get his suit. Pepper looked like she was going to cry.

"It's going to be alright," I told her, "We'll get her back, keep her getting hurt." _And from hurting herself_, I thought solemnly, but I dared not say it out loud. Her safety was out of my hands now as it was; it was up to Stark now.

[Tony's P.O.V.]

"Jarvis, set a course for New Hope, PA." I said, heading south. The GPS displayed in the mask, and I turned southwest. I didn't know where Jacqueline was, but I knew where she was going. That would be wherever Fury would be.

"Jarvis, phone the Director if you please." I told the AI, although it was more of a command than it was a request.

"Gladly." Jarvis replied in his usual tone. I smirked as the phone rang. I had a few choice words to give Fury when he picked up.

"Stark." Fury stated bluntly.

"Director," I responded, "You hacked my system." Fury laughed.

"What makes you think that I did it?" His light-hearted tone made me mad.

"Because you were the only one who knew about Jackie that would do such a thing. Be glad I'm warning you, you broke your promise to her and she's not happy." I was blunt, but kept my voice low. I didn't want him to know just how angry I was at him.

"I didn't break my promise," Fury snapped, "I sent someone else to investigate instead." I scoffed.

"That's just as bad. She's travelling with the intent to eliminate the threat to the Moon Pool. Whoever is there will be seriously hurt if you don't call them out right now."

"No."

"No!?" I was appalled, "You'd risk the lives of your agents just to see how powerful she is?"

"Yes. I want to see if her abilities can be used to our gain. If she can be controlled, than it is likely that others can too." The idea sickened me.

"She's not a weapon, Fury!" I shouted, drawing near my destination. I was angry enough at this point to let her wreak havoc on the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"That is not for you to decide, Stark." Fury said shortly, and hung up the phone. It served only to make me angrier. If he hadn't hung up on me, I would have hung up on him.

"Sir, we have arrived in New Hope. We should begin looking for S.H.I.E.L.D. activity, before Miss Thompson finds them herself." I said nothing, but began scanning for S.H.I.E.L.D. tech. It would likely be found in or near the Pool.

It wasn't that hard to find. There was a lot of tech, scanning for energy signatures. And a lot of activity. People swarmed around the area frantically. Something must have happened. I landed in a clear area, and grabbed the closest agent.

"You are all in danger and you need to get out now." I said loudly, speaking above the din. The man looked at me with wide eyes, and shook his head.

"Something's happening to the Pool! If we leave now we'll probably never know!" Damn these idiots! The man wrenched from my grip and scurried off. Suddenly, I heard a scream, followed by a splash. I took off in the direction of the sound. Jacqueline must have made it here.

I entered the Moon Pool, and was immediately blown away. It was a cave, a rough circle with a smooth floor of stone. The walls of the cave rose up to a cone shaped roof, with a hole in the center through which the edge of the moon was visible. A pit in the center was filled with clear water, but the strangest thing was that the water was glowing blue.

A young man, probably recently hired was sitting in the middle looking stunned. The water churned around him, almost as though it boiled with no heat. Bubbles of water lifted from the surface, shakily floating upwards, and rising towards the hold in the roof. Looking up, I saw that the moon was directly overhead, and slipping fast to the side. Turning back to the man in the water, I stared, too stunned to do anything to help.

"He does not appear to be in any immediate danger, sir," Jarvis said, breaking the silence. The moon's light faded from the cave, and the strange bubbles dropped back into the now still Moon Pool. The man dragged himself out of the water to lie down on the stone floor just as a shape entered the Pool through some underwater passage.

The water suddenly exploded upward, wind whipping around the cave and shaping the pillar into a waterspout. I grabbed the young scientist's arm, and dragged him from the Moon Pool as the wind became laced with the sound of Jacqueline screaming.

As I exited the cave with the man in tow, I looked up at the sky. The full moon stared back at me.

"It will not set for several hours," Jarvis informed me, "It would be wise to evacuate the premises until it has set." I agreed completely, and helped the scientists get out. Something made me hold the young man back, something that Jackie had mentioned. The full moon holds a lot of power over mermaids, and the Moon Pool is sacred. Whatever happened in there, when the kid fell in, it made me suspicious.

"You think that _thing_ in there will be able to tell you what happened to me in there!?" He asked, bewildered.

"Like I said before," I groaned, "Her name is Jacqueline. She's a mermaid, and you guys where messing with her Moon Pool. It's in her nature to defend it, and the full moon somehow amplifies her powers. As soon as the moon goes down, she'll come to her senses. Jackie is the only one who will know what happened in there." He frowned. The cave had quieted, but I didn't want to risk angering her again by trespassing, at least not until the moon had gone down. Until then, there was nothing more we could do, other than to wait.

* * *

Surprise! A wild chapter appears! I was really excited by the prospect of the lunacy, and also introducing a new character, and I couldn't wait. Since I got my homework out of the way today, I now have a whole weekend free to write! Woo! I know it's shorter than the last chapter by a lot, but hey, big plot point! Augh, so exciting. I have no regrets other than to have relieved that cliffhanger so quickly, but I was UNCONTROLLABLY EXCITED. Also, I've made the decision to write my first essay as a college student about mermaids. And I watched a few of the new episodes of Mako Mermaids, which is a spinoff (more like an AU) of H2O. It's a lot of fun, and some of the powers Jacqueline uses are based on the new mermaids. I'm in a very mermaid-y mood lately.


	11. Chapter 11

I groaned as I rolled over. My body was stiff and sore, and there was a chill in the air. I shivered. Stark really needs to cool it with the AC… _Wait a second_… My eyes snapped open and I sat up straight. I was lying on a flat stone at the edge of the Moon Pool, the one I'd left behind in New Hope when I moved. My stomach turned over when I remembered what had happened. I'd gotten hit with the lunacy, again.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice weak and it wavered against my will. I pushed off of the rock and floated in the middle of the Pool. It was deep enough that I rest upright, a gentle rocking of my tail keeping me afloat.

"Hello?" I called again, stronger and louder. Looking around the Pool, I could see pieces of machinery, smashed to bits and strewn about the room. I heard voices and motion outside the cave. I tried to get their attention, raising my voice even more.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" I shouted. The voices outside quieted, and then I could hear the sound of shoes on the floor, followed closely by something a little more mechanical. I gulped as they walked in. There were several people in the Pool now, and I didn't recognize anyone. Behind them was Iron Man.

"Tony!" I exclaimed, relieved, "These guys, they're S.H.I.E.L.D. right? That's their equipment on the floor. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I felt my calm deteriorating fast, and I spoke too quickly for anyone to get a word in edge-wise. Tony held up his hands and I shut my mouth.

"Jackie, it's okay," His words were distorted, muffled by his helm, "No one's mad at you, we just want to know what happened, and how much you remember." I took a deep breath and licked my lips.

"I remember seeing the full moon, god… I haven't seen it since the night of the flood. I was scared, and then I felt calm. That's the last thing I remember. I woke up here in the Pool. What did I do?" Tony was quiet. I'm sure he remembered what my mother had told him, that I regretted what I did the last time.

"Tony, what happened last night?" My voice pitched up slightly, betraying my panic. Tony turned to the agents.

"Guys, give us a minute here." The agents turned and started to shuffle out. Tony put his hand on one young man's shoulder, holding him back. The guy looked like he was my age or just a little bit older.

I noticed he was lean, wearing oddly casual clothes compared to the suits of his coworkers. He had wavy, shoulder-length, ash-blond hair, and a face that looked like it was carved in stone, unconventionally handsome. His skin was light, as though he didn't go outside much. I would have thought of him as beautiful, if only he wasn't scowling.

"You stay here," he said, "Remember what I said, she's the only one with the answers you need." I was confused. I tilted my head to the side as the cave cleared, leaving only the three of us standing there. Tony's mask folded back, revealing his face.

"You created a waterspout," Tony said, starting to explain, "You wrecked the cave, but you didn't leave it. You attacked everyone who got too close, but no one was hurt. Think of it this way, the only thing damaged was the equipment, and Fury is going to have to pay for it out of pocket." That last bit made me smile. Fury must have been the one who overrode Jarvis' systems and forced me into the lunacy. However, I couldn't help but feeling like something was left out. My eyes drifted to the man who stood awkwardly next to Tony.

"You fell in, didn't you?" They both startled, confirming my fear, "You should be fine as long as the moon wasn't directly over the pool."

"And if it was?" The young man asked. I felt my heart quicken, and anxiety made my stomach turn.

"The water… Was it bubbling like a hot tub but stayed cold?" He nodded, "Did bubbles float upwards? Out of the cave?" Another nod. I sighed deeply, then motioned for him to get into the Pool. He balked.

"You want me to get into the water? It took me hours to dry off the last time!"

"It won't talk as long this time, I promise," I groaned, "Just jump in." I paddled with my hands and flicked my fin. Drifting back a little, I made more room for the boy. He stepped into the water, so that he was in up to his knees.

"Okay…" He said, looking back up at me, he asked, "Now what?" Tony's eyes widened when he realized what I was testing.

"Six…. Five…." I counted under my breath.

"What are you counting down to?" The agent asked, suddenly worried.

"Three…. Two…. One." I said, a little louder. The man opened his mouth to ask what was going on when suddenly water leaped up around his legs, coating his body. He was transparent for a moment, turned into water. Then it was gone. He fell forward with a splash and a scream.

"What the hell!?" I heard him shriek before he was underwater. He surfaced quickly, sputtering angrily.

"What the hell did you do!?" I smiled grimly, staring down at something below the water.

"Look down." He did, and screamed again in alarm. His clothes were gone, but that wasn't what I'd been staring at. Below the waist, swaying forwards and backwards to keep him afloat, was a tail. It didn't look like mine; it wasn't a coppery gold color. Instead, it was a pale silvery blue. I ducked underwater to get a better look. It darkened in color at the fluke and fins, turning a beautiful shade blue, then fading into black at the tips. Instead of a feathered edge to his fluke, it had more a bat wing effect. Pointed tips with scoops between them. It was an attractive feature, at least to me.

"Were you checking me out?" He asked as I surfaced, a weird look on his face. I barked a laughed.

"No, god no!" I exclaimed, my cheeks burning, "I was…. Curious!" He laughed dryly.

"Yeah, sure," He pulled himself out of the water, and fully onto the stone, "Make me human." Just like that? He didn't even say please. I stared at him as he wiped his long blond hair from his eyes.

"No," I said bluntly, and he coughed, "I don't take orders from you. You're going to have to wait to air dry." He glowered at me, and I noticed the color of his eyes. They were blue, a clear blue like a tropical ocean. My breath caught in my chest but I forced it down. Stupid sexy merman.

"It's your fault I'm like this you know," He spat angrily, and I scowled back in his direction.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would have known not to jump in. I suppose Fury didn't explain to you, since he didn't realize you were stupid enough to jump into the magical MOON Pool during the full MOON!" I snapped, raising my voice to a shout nearing the end of the sentence. The boy recoiled, his jaw dropped in offense.

"Stupid? Do you know who you're-!" He snarled before Tony interrupted.

"Pendragon!" He shouted, "Jacqueline! Stop acting like children!" We both flinched. Pendragon, huh? Was that a first name, or a last name?

"Jackie, I know he's a dick, but you might as well dry the both of you off before…" Tony trailed off. I turned to look at the entrance to the cave. There stood the man I least wanted to see.

"YOU!" I screamed at Fury, raising my hand, flexing my pinkie and thumb and twisting my wrist. A large ball of water lifted up from the surface of the Pool and flew at the Director, striking him in the face. The Pendragon guy was appalled, stunned into silence.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I continued, "You promised! You promised you'd leave the Moon Pool alone! You forced me into LUNACY!" I felt tears spring from my eyes as I hurled another ball of water at him. He was silent, just standing there, taking my abuse. It only made me angrier.

"SAY SOMETHING YOU LYING FUCKER!" Fury wiped water from his eye, and looked up.

"I promised I would leave the Moon Pool alone, but I never said anything about sending someone else in my place." My heart sunk, and I felt like throwing up. No wonder Steve had been so skeptical. Fury must have some way with loopholes.

"Well now you know better," I said softly, my eyes stinging with tears, "Lunacy can't be contained, and the Moon Pool isn't going to give up its secrets. It called on one guardian, and it created a second."

"Wait what?" Pendragon said, "Created a second guardian? Me? Are you saying I'm a merman because the Moon Pool felt threatened? It's a stupid pond! It can't feel!" I looked up at him, my expression blank.

"And yet here you are." He shut up fast, looking away. I turned to look at Fury, whose gaze had traveled to the angry, sexy merman at his feet.

"Ah, Marbend," Fury said, "What happened to you?" Marbend, that definitely sounds like a last name. Pendragon scowled up at the Director.

"I slipped." He snarled, his tone venomous. Fury looked up at Tony, who was silently glaring.

"Well, this is a fine mess," Fury said, his pitch a little higher than before, "Stark, I doubt Marbend is going to be able to manage on his own. Thompson, I think he's going to need to be taught how to use his gift." I knew what was coming, and it seemed Tony did too.

"What, do you want them both to move into the tower?" He asked.

"Glad you said it, so I didn't have to."

"Move?" Pendragon asked, appalled, "Live with _them_? Are you serious?" Fury gave him a look, and the merman started to squirm.

"I-I-I, uh, I mean… Okay, sir." He looked down, fuming silently. I noticed the muscles on his back, and forced myself to look away, my cheeks hot.

"I supposed I could do that. I'll begin constructing a tunnel that leads into the bay. That way you don't risk being seen trying to swim in the canal. Jackie, I'll call your mother, let her know what happened." Tony stepped carefully over Pendragon, and shoved past Fury to leave the Pool. Fury turned to look at the two of us.

"I suggest you two get dressed," He said calmly, "You'll be flown back to New York by aircraft." He turned and also walked out, leaving the two of us alone.

"So…" I said, after a moment of silence.

"Please," Pendragon said, his voice flat and irritated.

"What?" I asked, confused and surprised.

"Please turn me human," He said. It was obvious to me that he was trying to sound nice, but at least he said please.

"Give me a second," I said, pulling myself out of the water halfway. I maneuvered myself into a sitting position, resting on the edge of the Pool.

"Hold still, this might sting," I said, lifting my hand.

"Might sting?" Pendragon asked, eyebrows raised in concern. He looked pretty cute when he wasn't so pissy.

"Sorry, _will_ sting," I corrected myself, "Don't move." He winced, and held the pose, bracing himself against the impending agony. I clenched my hand into a fist, squeezing as I focused my power onto the surface of his skin and scales. The water hissed as it started to steam.

"Ow," Pendragon flinched.

"Don't move, you sissy," I chided, keeping the heat even. Several moments later, his body foamed over with bubbles. He pushed himself up, human again, and fully clothed and dry. He looked down, then back up at me, his beautiful blue eyes wide in awe. I realized I was starting to stare and turned away. Pulling myself out of the water completely, I dried off and stood up. We stood there awkwardly for a moment, before I held out my hand.

"I'm Jacqueline Thompson," I said, looking down, "Nice to meet you." Pendragon was quiet for a moment, but took my hand and shook firmly.

"Pendragon Marbend. Nice to meet you too, I guess." So Pendragon _was_ his first name, I totally called it. He released my hand. I turned around and walked into the tunnel that connected the Moon Pool to the outside world. This was going to be a very difficult school year, I could just tell.

* * *

AHA! New chapter! I really couldn't wait to officially introduce this dick. My good friend Ian helped me design Pendragon, giving me some suggestions regarding appearance and first name. To all those people who've watched at least the first episode of Mako Mermaids, I'm sure you've noticed that Pendragon's tail is identical to Zac's but that's kind of the point. And now for a fishy fun fact! Pendragon's last name, Marbend, is a reference to the Marbendlar, a European half-man half-seal creature with the power of foreknowledge (They know all basically). ANYWAY! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will put more of an effort into writing during the week. I promise! Not just update spam during the weekends. Update spam all the time. Boo-yah.


	12. Chapter 12

Pendragon Marbend is an ass. There. I said it. He's manipulative when he thinks it will work out in his favor, and makes clear whatever he doesn't like. One of the things he's frequently refused to do is try to come to terms with his new status as a merman. This appeared to be something he blames me for, calling it an "inconvenience" and a "waste of time". Like I was the one to push him into the Moon Pool.

He avoided me, which was a good thing. I didn't have to deal with his pretty face and bad attitude. It's a horrible combination. After one particular argument, in which he called me out for going into the 12th grade (I started kindergarten a year late) I stormed out of the room to the pool. My sanctuary. Pendragon didn't dare go near it.

I slid smoothly under the surface, relishing the feeling of the water tugging at my clothes. It wouldn't last, but that's what made me love it so much. I closed my eyes and floated just above the tiles. Speakers set into the walls of the pool softly played music, Jarvis had selected it. He told me that it was called "String Quartet No. 13 in A Minor", by a composer named Franz Schubert.

I relaxed all of my muscles, and concentrated on the invisible motion of the water. The ripples danced over my skin and scales, and played blissfully with my hair, lulling me into an even deeper state of relaxation. Almost an hour passed during this meditation, before I was jolted back into reality.

"Miss Thompson," Jarvis' voice rang clear through the water, violently interrupting my trance, "Director Fury is on call in the main lounge. He requests your presence." I groaned, and swam slowly to the surface, taking care to lollygag. It took me about 10 minutes to meander into the main lounge, where Pendragon was sitting on the couch.

"There you are Thompson. I was just checking in on your progress. Marbend here says you've been refusing to teach him how to use his powers," Fury said as I took my place behind the couch. So that's how he wants to play then.

"Jarvis, would you be a dear and tell the Director your observations on our training progress?" I said sweetly. The AI was all too happy to oblige, if AIs find take joy in tattling.

"Miss Thompson has been insistent on Mr. Marbend's training, reminding him several times daily that it is the only reason they're both here," Jarvis said, "Mr. Marbend refuses her offer every time." Fury's expression on the screen was unimpressed. I saw Pendragon squirm, and the sight made it difficult not to smirk.

"Marbend, is this true?" He asked, "I'm very disappointed in you. I gave you very simple orders, learn how to use your powers, and you can't even follow those." Pendragon slumped, and I had a moment of regret. Then I remembered he was going to get bitchy about it, and I didn't regret it anymore.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Pendragon said, his tone submissive, but angry. I knew I was going to get an earful later, but I didn't really care at the moment.

"Thompson, I want you to get started teaching him the basics A.S.A.P. Marbend, do not disappoint me." Fury said, ending the call. The moment he disconnected, Pendragon turned on me.

"What the hell was that about, you bitch?" he shouted, "You embarrassed me in front of Nick Fury!" I scoffed.

"You accused me of something that I didn't do! First lesson: you throw me under the bus; I use you as a meat shield! Capiche?" I snarled irritably, "Now get your scaly ass down to the pool before I throw you in myself." I turned and stalked off towards the pool. I heard Pendragon's footsteps behind me, although he said nothing. It was a very awkward elevator ride down to the pool level. I stood by the pool, and waited.

"What's the first lesson?" Pendragon asked quietly. I was surprised, he sounded normal, not angry or snide. I looked at him, a malicious grin spreading across my face. Then I shoved him into the water, hard, jumping in after him. He surfaced just before me, sputtering angrily.

"What the hell, Jack!" he shouted. Jack was his nickname for me, I didn't mind much but I figured he thought it might irritate me.

"You need to grow accustomed to your new body," I said, pausing for us both to transform, "So the first lesson is free-swim." I inhaled deeply, then ducked under the water.

With a hard swish of my fluke, I was twirling gracefully through the water. I turned around to watch Pendragon attempting to swim down. He was slow and awkward, uncertain of his motions. He was paddling with his hands. A flick of my fins and I was gliding over to him. I'd taught myself to swim without using my hands much, the wave-like flow of my body now a natural motion.

I grabbed his wrist, and he looked up at me in surprise and confusion. I held my arms in front of me, and started moving in the wave pattern. The motion started in my hands and traveled down my body to the tip of my tail. I swam around a little, then turned to check on Pendragon. He had copied the motion, and was swimming faster now. I let my arms drop, and started doing underwater laps.

My movements were fluid, swimming upside down, or twisting around like a pretzel before continuing on my path. I couldn't wait to teach Pendragon how to power-swim, moving like a torpedo and trailing bubbles in my wake. It was exhilarating, but for now I would simply paddle around.

I didn't know how long I had been swimming, or how many laps I had done when Pendragon grabbed my wrist to catch my attention. I looked over at him, startled. He had a soft smile on his handsome face, the color of his eyes muted by the water. He motioned for us to surface, and we did.

"Okay, so you wanted me to practice swimming, and I can swim now, I don't need that arm thing anymore. What next?" He asked. I blinked, my eyebrows raised in surprise. Pendragon wiped the hair off of his face, and looked at me, smiling eagerly. I motioned to the wall of the pool.

"Sit, I'll show you a few things." I said. We both swam over to the edge of the pool and hauled ourselves onto the tile, rolling up into a sitting position with our tails in the water.

"What's first?" Pendragon asked, and I realized he was excited. I wondered whether he was pretending, or if he discovered that maybe being a merman isn't so bad after all. I secretly hoped that it was the second.

"This is the first power I learned how to use," I began, holding my arm up, "It can be used offensively and defensively. The power to control water." I flexed my hand, a small tendril of water twisted from the surface and swished around.

"You hit Director Fury in the face with water. Were you using that power?" Pendragon asked. I nodded, and twisted my hand slightly. The tendril broke off at the base, and morphed into a ball. I bit my lip and started to play with the shape, morphing it into a cube, a pyramid, and a star. Pendragon's eyes were wide and his jaw slack. I smirked, then released the water.

"You try now," I told Pendragon, "Do what I do, hold your hand up like this. Then concentrate on the water; imagine your energy traveling into your hand. Flex your hand to shape it, and lift." I hoped my explanation was decent, since no one had ever explained it to me.

Pendragon's eyes narrowed in concentration, and his focus on the water meant he wasn't controlling his expression. I smiled lightly and I watched his face shifting, his eyebrows furrowing. He bit his lip. Pendragon really was pretty handsome, at least in my book. But only when he wasn't being a prick, then I hated him. I really wish he was civil more often…

"Jack!" Pendragon said excitedly, "Look!" I snapped back into focus, my cheeks burning when I realized what I'd been doing. Turning my attention to the water, I saw the surface bulge upward, trying stretch higher.

"Very good," I said, "Now twist your wrist, really pull on it." The immature part of my brain pointed out how dirty that phrase sounded, but Pendragon didn't seem to notice. He was too focused on trying to form a tendril like I had done.

"No!" He gasped, loosing his grip on the water. He was breathing hard, probably so focused he's neglected his lungs. It didn't matter much, even on land we were capable of holding our breath for extended periods of time, but it showed how much effort he'd been putting into his powers. He looked back at me, panting.

"Isn't there an easier way?" He asked. I frowned at him.

"No, there really isn't. I'd consider you lucky; I never had a teacher. All my powers I had to discover for myself. I'm still learning…" I leaned back on the floor, suddenly melancholy. I thought back to when I was newly finned, terrified and alone for the first couple of weeks. I turned aqua-phobic, refusing to go near even bottled water. I'd discovered my ability to control water in a moment of panic, when a sprinkler had turned on next to me without warning.

"You okay?" Pendragon's voice brought me back to reality. I sat up, blinking, trying to get a sense on what we'd been discussing before. A familiar sting in my eyes made me realize that I'd started to cry.

"Yes, it's nothing," I said quickly, wiping my eyes.

"You were remembering," Pendragon said before I could start instructing him again, "I know that look, you were remembering something upsetting…" I looked down, unable to confidently meet his eyes.

"I was so alone," I admitted, feeling all those unshed tears starting to break through my mask, "I didn't know anything about what I'd become, or what to do with myself. I'd never been so scared in my life." My voice cracked, and I started to cry in earnest.

"I know what that feels like, to be alone an out of place," Pendragon said softly, "I went to college at 15, I was intimidating, I didn't belong. People hated me, and I hated myself too. I was studying supers when S.H.I.E.L.D. found me, gave me some sort of purpose. I was celebrated for my skill, not shunned." He chuckled. Through my tear-fuzzed vision I could see him smile. I wiped my eyes and inhaled deeply. Gotta calm down.

"Just keep practicing, even a sphere the size of a marble is a pass in my book," my voice trembled, and I cleared my throat in an effort to get control again, "I'll be resting, come and get me once you manage that. Jarvis, could you get some music going? That song from before would be nice…" I slid into the water again, which felt cool against my puffy eyes. I sank nearly to the bottom, and began to meditate again.

* * *

It is now officially autumn, and so far I'm not "digging it". I don't like the cold at all, poor circulation means that I get ice-cold toes, even in 70 degree weather. Now that the temperature is dropping, I've been shameless in expressing my hatred for feeling cold. Another reason I'd like to be a mermaid, cold water probably doesn't equal physical pain. NOW, as for the chapter. This was a bit of what I hope was some character development. Yes, Pendragon was a prodigy, he needed some sort of skill that would make him desirable to S.H.I.E.L.D. Yay, bonding over misery. I still haven't decided where I wanted to go with these two, so don't get your hopes up because I will take delight in dashing your emotions against some sharp rocks. Thanks for reading! Ta-ta~!


	13. Chapter 13

Yes, I promised I'd start writing more but then college happened and the workload actually picked up. I've been spending more time away from my laptop, and therefore, less time writing. This particular chapter took a couple days to write, and as a result, it's SUPER long. I hope this makes up for it.

* * *

My new high school isn't all that bad. The classes are nice enough, and the homework isn't horribly overwhelming. I made a new friend too, an artistic junior named Pavatti with a teal and lavender fo-hawk, light blue eyes, and strong attraction towards men of European origin. To put it simply, he was an anglophile. Yes, Pavatti is a dude.

We met

"Okay…. Now hold that pose," Pav said, scribbling at his sketchbook. I stiffened, though a bit wobbly, I managed to stay fairly still. We were hanging out in the school library during lunch period, away from the noise and the crowds. My new gay bestie was using me for some drawing practice.

"So, I need some advice, about boys," I said, my limbs starting to ache. Pavatti giggled.

"Oooo, do you like someone?" He asked, still scribbling away, "Tell meeeee!" I groaned, but I was smiling too. I would have shaken my head, but I feared the artist's wrath.

"No, I don't like him… Much. He's a jerk, big time," I said, "He's nice to me when it's just the two of us, but then he's suddenly an ass when someone else is nearby. Before that, he was just cruel, believed I ruined his life or something. I didn't by the way; I'm protecting him from potential disaster!"

"Heroine then? Underappreciated princess in shining armor?" Pavatti asked, "Why would he blame you for ruining his life?" I groaned, starting to sag. "Pose!" I jerked back into position.

"It wasn't me, but it was related to me. What happened to him changed everything; he's living in the same house as me, he's off his job. I didn't do it to him, but I'm the only one who can help him and he treated me like the villain because of it. He's nicer now that I've shown him things aren't all _that_ bad, but…" I trailed off, feeling down. Pendragon was frustrating at best, but he was actually upsetting me. I managed to not think about it most of the time, but when I did think about him it was unpleasant to say the least.

"Boys are stupid and he's only himself around you. Wait you live with him?" Pav wiggled his eyebrows, "Kick his, does he have a nice ass? Kick his hot ass out." I dropped my arms and sat down, guessing that Pav's lack of anger over my change in position as evidence that he finished the base sketch.

"I can't do that, neither of us were thrilled about the living situation, but his job…. He's government and they demanded it. I couldn't exactly say no to the _government_!" I had known Pav was joking about kicking him out, but the thought had crossed my mind before, just walking away. Pavatti looked up at me, startled.

"The government? What did you do to get yourself mixed up with the _government_?"

"I'm totally a super hero." I said, overly sarcastic, "I made a mistake, and indirectly, Pendragon suffered for it." Pav's jaw dropped.

"His name is Pendragon? As in the Arthurian Legend? Mists of Avalon?" His voice was rising in pitch, almost to an unbecoming squeal. I winced, tugging at my ear.

"Yes, his name is Pendragon. And I hate him so much. He's rude, but he's so pretty that I don't even care! Ugh!" I rolled forward on the carpet, planting my forehead firmly into the dusty fibers.

"How pretty are we talking?" Pavatti sounded closer than he had before.

"Ashy blond hair, down to the shoulder. Not very well kept, so he always has bedhead. He's kind of pale, with deep blue eyes you could get lost in. He's skinny, not very muscular but damn, it works for him!" I bit my lip, failing to repress the mental images that came to mind, and I knew I was probably beet-red. Pavatti practically swooned.

"Mmmm, eyes you could get lost in? You've been looking!" He sang at me, making me blush darker.

"I-I-I couldn't help myself!" I sputtered, and Pavatti laughed loudly, earning a hissed "shush" from a nearby student.

"Look Pav, he's sexy. I'm not going to deny it, but I'm getting so many mixed signals, if I'm even getting signals, that my head is spinning!" I rubbed my forehead.

"Well," Pavatti put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me seriously, "From what I hear, if you don't take him, I will." I snorted, and Pav shot me a meaningful look, which only made me laugh harder. But the bell rang outside, and we were forced to pack up and head our separate ways.

I was a little out of focus during the second half of the school day; my mind kept wandering to Pendragon, that beautiful idiot. Talking to Pavatti made me feel better about my predicament, but now I had merman on the brain. I couldn't just NOT thinks about him. He was swimming around my mind like birds around the head of a cartoon character with a concussion.

"Jacqueline," My math teacher interrupted my thoughts, "Can you give us an answer?" Shit.

"42?" I hadn't been paying attention, and my mind went straight to the answer to life, death, the universe, everything.

"…. Correct," the teacher said slowly, and I breathed a sigh of relief, "Can you explain how you came to that answer?" Well shit.

With the day over, I met up with Pav by my locker. His class let out a little bit before mine did, and so he'd taken to waiting up for me. His sketchbook was out of his bag, clutched to his chest like his life depended on it.

"Hey, you never showed me your drawing of me," I blurted in realization. Pav flipped open his sketchbook, skipping quickly past the few (very nicely drawn) homoerotic drawings he'd refused to show me. Settling on one drawing of what looking like some Grecian goddess, my jaw dropped open.

"That's me?" I asked.

"Of course not, you hag," Pav scoffed, "It's some character I made up on the spot, of course it's you, you bloody bimbo." I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"It's amazing, Pav. I can't believe that's me, she's too pretty."

"Modesty doesn't become you, so fucking stop it." Pav grinned back. I gave him a playful shove as he tenderly stuffed his sketchbook into his backpack. We turned to start heading towards the doubled-doors that separated us from the outside world.

Blinking against the sunlight, we stepped out onto the sidewalk and started to walk down the street towards Manhattan. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I spotted a tall man with longish ash blond hair and stopped in my tracks. Grabbing Pavatti's arm, I stiffened.

"Pav, that's him," I said, as Pendragon strode over, his smug expression and straight posture made him look like he was lording over the bent-over backpack-hauling students. I heard Pavatti's jaw hit the concrete.

"Forget waiting until you chicken out, that ass is fucking mine." Pavatti muttered to me, and I smirked.

"Hey Pendragon," I said casually.

"Hello Jack," Pendragon grinned. I turned to Pav who'd managed to close his mouth and was now staring wide-eyed.

"Pendragon, this is Pavatti, my best friend. Pav, this is the asshole," I smiled.

"So you have been talking about me," Pendragon met my eyes, "I'm flattered."

"You should be, " I stuck my tongue out.

"So, 'best friend'," Pendragon turned to Pavatti, "How long have you two known each other?" There was a subtle hostility in his voice that caught me off guard.

"I-I-ah," Pav stammered, I jumped in to save the poor boy's ass.

"We met on the first day of school," I said, "When people find things that they have in common, like interests in music or TV or video games, they become instant best friends." I added in response to Pendragon's confused look. Then it hit me.

"He's gay," I stated bluntly.

"Very gay," Pavatti added, finding his voice.

"The gayest." Pendragon blinked.

"Also, he's claimed your ass. He owns you!" I grinned before Pav began pawing my arm frantically.

"NononononononoIdidnotshutupno!" Pavatti panicked, "I didn't say that I never said that WHY DID YOU TELL HIM THAT?!" His voice had pitched up, sounding girlier than mine. His face was bright red, and he was stuttering like mad. Pendragon chuckled, confused but amused.

"I need to speak with you for a moment," Pendragon leaned towards me, speaking softly. There was urgency in his tone.

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" I asked Pavatti, who nodded in response. Moving to the edge of the building, Pendragon glanced around cautiously.

"How much does he know?"

"I told him we live together, because I got us both in trouble with the government. No specifics." I responded. I understood his paranoia; I could be the same sometimes.

"Does he know where we're living?" Pendragon asked.

"If he knew that he'd also start to understand why. Pavatti's a smart guy; he'd figure it out. No, he doesn't know where we live."

"But what if he wants to visit after school?" I bit my lip and looked at the ground.

"No guests, against the rules." I mumbled, monotone. Pendragon nodded, patted my shoulder, and walked back towards Pav, who was glancing about nervously. I followed and smiled at my friend, who relaxed once he was in familiar company.

"We've got to go," Pendragon said, grabbing my arm and pulling me down the sidewalk, "It was nice to meet you, see you around some time." I waved, calling goodbyes while stumbling sideways down the street. Pav laughed and waved back.

There was a black SUV with tinted windows double-parked around the corner. Following Pendragon's lead, I climbed into the back seat, and dropped my backpack on the floor between my feet. I looked over at Pendragon, who hadn't buckled his seatbelt.

"You need to wear your seatbelt, it's against the law to be without." I scolded, buckling my own; "You're making me nervous just looking at you."

"Darling," Pendragon leaned in close, "I don't care." He whispered, almost seductively. I blushed bright red, putting my hand on his face and pushing him away. Stupid fucking sexy merman. Pendragon laughed as I turned to look out the window.

We passed by the school building, and I watched the kids streaming from the entrance. I wondered how they would react if they knew about me. If they knew I live with Iron Man, and watched movies with Captain America. If they knew I was a mermaid. How differently would they treat me? Would they spit on me as I walked down the hall? Push me to the ground and call me a freak? Would they worship the ground I walk on, idolize me, and call me a super hero? I haven't saved anyone before, and I'm far from super. But I wondered all the same.

"You have that look on your face." Pendragon said, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I blinked at him.

"You were thinking," Pendragon frowned, "About what we are. Thinking about how different we are from them. Humans… Never thought I wouldn't be one. Kind of thing one takes for granted." He trailed off.

"And by the way," He looked me dead in the eyes, "Don't make that face. It's fucking depressing." I was taken aback. But considering there was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent chauffeuring, he must be upholding some sort of reputation. We pulled through the heavy gates into Stark Tower's garage.

Several hours, and homework packets later, I was giving Pendragon a test. He had learned all four of the basic water-manipulation powers, and had been practicing ever since. I wanted to see if he was ready for something harder.

Pendragon's face was blank as he stared at the cup of water in front of him. The test was simple. Levitate all of the water in the cup, freeze it into a 3D shape, melt the ice, then turn it into gel and return it to the cup. All without letting it drop. He raised his hand, flexing the muscles to channel his magic.

The water bulged upwards, pulling free from the glass. It hovered a foot above the rim, an imperfect sphere. Pendragon wiggled his fingers, willing the sphere to change shape. Corners pulled out from the center of the bubble, the side flattening into a cube. Then, it frosted over with ice. I glanced at Pendragon's face for a moment, only to see sweat beading up on his forehead. Returning my attention to the cube, I watched as the outside of the ice began to steam slightly, the ice returning to a liquid state. Finally, the water clouded, and lowered gently back into the cup with a soft squish.

Pendragon sagged with exhaustion, lying down on the floor and breathing loudly. I picked up the cup, tilting it gently. The water inside was completely gelled. I turned to the merman and smiled.

"You pass," I said cheerfully. Pendragon smiled too, but he didn't say anything. I turned the gel in the cup back into water, and sat down on the floor next to Pendragon.

"I suppose you want to wait before I tell you what power you're going to learn next, correct?" I asked. I wasn't surprised when he shook his head.

"You can tell me now, just don't make me try it," He responded. I grinned.

"How about this, if you find me, I'll tell you what it is you're learning next." Pendragon frowned.

"Hide and seek? Aren't we a little too old for this?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him, and squeezed my fist. Pendragon sat up straight and looked around, jaw to the carpet.

"What the hell?" He breathed, "Jack, this isn't funny! Stop it!"

"Hey kiddos!" Tony interrupted, walking into the room, "Hey, where's Jackie?" He jumped when I reappeared, standing in the exact spot I had vanished from.

"Okay," Tony continued, "Dinner time. How about takeout?"

"That sounds great!" I smiled, "I could go for some Indian, how's that?"

"No thank you," Pendragon said, "I want Chinese." I blinked at him.

"Okay, Chinese sounds good too."

"Actually, I want Italian."

"Sure."

"Mexican." I scowled. He was just trying to be difficult.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked bluntly.

"I beg your pardon?" Pendragon smiled innocently.

"All this changing your mind, just because I agree with you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I groaned out loud. I glanced at Tony, who shrugged and shook his head. Nothing he can do, okay. Time to take matters into my own fins.

"Don't make me sing." I said. Pendragon paled.

"You wouldn't!" He said, backing up.

"I'm gonna sing!" I smiled wickedly.

"I'm sorry! Don't do this!" He raised his voice. Tony rolled his eyes. If I was in a situation that reminded me of a song, I would sometimes sing it, and Pendragon hated it. What can I say? I love pretending to be in musicals.

"You, change your mind, like a girl, changes clothes!" I sang at him.

"No, I'm sorry! No!" Pendragon shouted, trying to drown out my singing with his own voice.

"Yeah you, PMS, like a bitch, I would know!" I sang louder, starting to chase him around.

"Not Katy Perry!" Oh, so it's not just the fact that I'm singing, but it's the song I chose too? Screw the verse, time for the chorus!

"YOU'RE HOT THEN YOU'RE COLD YOU'RE YES THAN YOU'RE NO…" I screamed over his protests.

"IT'S NOT EVEN IN ORDER!" Pendragon screamed back.

"YOU'RE IN THEN YOU'RE OUT YOU'RE UP THEN YOU'RE DOWN…"

"WE CAN HAVE INDIAN ANYTHING YOU WANT!"

"Okay." I stopped. Smiling brightly, I crossed the room. Tony was standing there, hand on his face as though he'd face palmed with superglue on his hand. He actually might have.

"I'll take the chicken tikka masala with naan." I said cheerfully, turning to look at the bewildered Pendragon, "So what will _you_ have?"

* * *

Ah, a humorous chapter! I've been looking forward to a more day-in-the-life kind of chapter for a while, just interactions and funny. Pavatti is based on a real person, who is two years younger than me, smart, funny, artistic, and gay. He's been my gay bestie since middle school, and he helped me write this chapter so that I could get his reactions to be true to him. I give a shout out to the real Pavatti, who actually helped me design Pendragon (and named him). Thanks so much for the help! Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I'll try to start working on the next one soon!


	14. Chapter 14

It was December, many months now since the big move, the one that brought me from a small town to the big city. It had changed my life, for the better I suppose. I have friends now; people who know my secret and who care about me. I have a best friend who I wish I could confide in. And I live with a cute merman. I have it pretty good.

My lessons with Pendragon in Stark Tower don't affect my grades. He's gotten good in the time he's been training with me. And it gives me the chance the practice as well. When I first showed my tail to Fury, I'd gotten sick from using my powers excessively. Not anymore. I'm so much stronger now than I'd ever dreamed of becoming, and I'd started to learn how to control weather like I had in the Moon Pool that night. Fury didn't meddle with lunacy anymore, but I doubted that was the end of it.

I was sitting on the comfortable pleather couch in my favorite sitting room, watching the clouds. Pendragon swaggered into the room, looking rather proud of himself. He dropped onto the couch next to me, and threw his arm over my shoulder, yanking me into some sort of half hug. I shrieked in alarm.

"Jack me old pal!" He said loudly, "I have wonderful news!"

"Getoff!" I shouted, muffled by the fabric of his holiday sweater. It was a horrid, itchy thing that he wore because it bugged me. I would never admit that I hated it because I didn't have one that was so ugly.

"Tony was going to have Jarvis tell you, but I wanted to be the one to see the look on your face when I told you," Pendragon grinned, choosing to ignore the fact that I was being smothered by wool, "The tunnel is done!" I managed to force his arm away, and jumped to my feet.

"He finished it? It's all lit up and everything?" I asked, "Tiles too?" Pendragon nodded, grinning so wide I worried he'd get stuck like that. It would be too creepy. He stood up and we both hurried downstairs to an underground room that had been closed off to us the entire time we'd been living there. It was that room that a new pool was being constructed in, one that would take us out to the bay area.

The pool was built a little above the floor, with a wall around it so that water wouldn't flood the area. It wasn't full to the brim with the brownish water, but it was still deep enough to swim around in comfortably. There were also lights underwater, ringing the pool. I could see the tunnel from where I stood.

"Glad you could come," Tony smiled, before handing Pendragon and I a couple of rings. We turned them over in our hands, confused.

"I installed a couple doors along the way. They have motion sensors that let us know when someone is outside. If the scanner doesn't pick up the variety of ID stuff I loaded into the rings, it lets me know someone's trying to get in."

"But what if a fish sets it off?" Pendragon asked, putting the ring on his right index finger. I copied the motion, and the band adjusted its own size to fit comfortably.

"I took that into mind," Tony said, "Jarvis will check on the doors, there's more than one, and only let me know if it's not a fish." I turned to Pendragon and smiled.

"You've never swum in the bay before!" I said, "There's one more perk I haven't shown you." Tony's pool was nice, but it was nowhere near big enough to power-swim, or torpedo around. Swimming faster than anything in existence, leaving only bubbles in my wake. It was amazing. And Pendragon still doesn't know it's possible. I couldn't wait. I put my hands on the tiled wall and catapulted into the water. I surfaced, shivering a little in the chill. Despite the snow on the ground outside, the cold water had no effect on me. I liked warm water, sure, but if the water wasn't frozen than it wasn't too cold for a mermaid.

"You want to go swimming now?" Pendragon asked, startled. I nodded, grinning like an idiot. Instead of jumping in like I had, he chose to walk around to the steps on the other side. He slid smoothly into the water, embracing the change so that he transformed instantly. I had to remind myself to breathe.

"So," I began, turning to Tony, "How does it work going out?"

"Easy, just swim, the motion sensors on this side will let you out without question. The lights go all the way down. Make sure you're home for dinner." We nodded and ducked underwater.

I was amazed at the luminosity the lights provided. The white tiles bounced the light around, brightening up the tunnel. Red colors were still lost in the water, making Pendragon's skin look more bluish and his lips a shade of purple. I shook my head a little bit to shake out thoughts of the merman next to me as we approached the first door. It emitted a beeping sound before the several pieces spiraled out like a camera lens. Cool.

We passed a second door like this, then a third. That third door opened up into the bay. I considered swimming to the surface to see where we were. Pendragon appeared to have the same idea. As we ascended, I saw that the door was in the wall of a ridge on the floor of the bay. When we surfaced, we were a ways away from where any human could easily spot us. There weren't any boats out that could see us.

"Come on," I said to Pendragon, "I mentioned something that none of the other know about, now you'll get to find out!" Pendragon grinned excitedly at me, and we both ducked underwater. I grabbed at his wrist, but caught his hand instead. He gripped mine, and I smiled at him, then pumped my tail. We shot forward like a rocket, almost flying towards the old yacht I'd only visited twice.

Slowing down, I judged we were a few yards from the yacht. I glanced back at Pendragon, who was grinning with delight and awe. I swam to the open door and into the cabin. There was only a thin layer of silt on the floor and instruments. I looked over at Pendragon, who was exploring the outer area of the yacht. I hadn't gone down into the belly of the boat before, but he seemed interested in doing so.

I swam out of the cabin and to the door where Pendragon was pulling on the door. It was stuck fast. Pendragon frowned at the door, and raised his hand. I watched with pride as he used the powers I had taught him how to use in order to open the door. He flexed his fingers, and the door made a loud cracking noise. I gripped the handle and tugged. It swung open, creaking ominously.

I peered in, but it was too dark for me to see properly, but what I did see was covered in silt. I frowned, turning to look at Pendragon. Motioning with my hand, I swam up to the surface.

"So now what?" I asked when Pendragon popped his head out of the water. He wiped his hair from his face.

"We could always get a flashlight and come back," Pendragon shrugged. Suddenly, a thought struck me.

"Hey… If the door was really that stuck, what if people died in there?" I asked, "When it sunk, I mean." Pendragon blinked.

"I hadn't thought about that," He admitted, "Now I'm not so sure I want to know." I nodded in agreement.

"Now I have to find a new clubhouse. Can't have one that's haunted now can I?" I chuckled.

"That was supposed to be a clubhouse?" Pendragon asked skeptically. Suddenly, I regretted opening my mouth. I must seem like such a child.

"Clubhouses are supposed to be all awesome and elaborate. We need a find a place where we can actually talk without having to tread water." I laughed. Okay, when we were off doing something, Pendragon was a pretty cool guy.

We swam around the coastline until we happened upon an overhang carved into a cliff area. It wasn't enclosed, but it had smooth stones for sitting on, high up enough for the waves to not batter us silly. There were no sharp rocks that we could hurt ourselves on diving from the sitting stones. It was nice enough.

"I declare this cove the temporary clubhouse," Pendragon announced, making me laugh out loud.

"Temporary?" I giggled.

"Of course, until we can find something cooler, like another Moon Pool." I froze, and chewed on my lip nervously.

"I don't actually know if there are more Moon Pools," I admitted, "I think there must be, but I've never met any other merpeople or anything." Pendragon perked up.

"You know what this means?" I shook my head, "If we find another Moon Pool, we should also find other merpeople! If we look up mermaid sightings online we should have some pretty good leads!" I smiled.

"That would be incredible! I mean, other merpeople? I just…" I trailed off. The idea of having others to interact with and talk to would be great. The problem is it made me feel small, the only mermaid I knew of. The only one.

"Hey," Pendragon interrupted my thoughts, his voice calm, "It's okay. You don't have to feel alone anymore." I looked up; he had climbed onto my rock to sit with me. He took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You have Tony and Steve and Pepper and Pavatti and your mom. People who care about you, and you have me." I smiled weakly, adverting my gaze to my lap. Pendragon took my chin and turned my face to his. I blushed furiously, and before I could turn away he leaned in, pressing his lips to mine.

I froze, stunned. Pendragon sat up straight and pulled me into a hug, holding on tight. It felt… Right. Like I was supposed to be there. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed. I never wanted it to end.

* * *

I'm so tired. Because I woke up with a surprise cold, all plans that I had today ended up being canceled. Which gave me more time to write. This chapter isn't as long as the others, but it took me all day to write and it was starting to drag on. I had been hoping to upload around 2 pm EST, but it's not just after 7 pm and I'm pooped. I've done nothing today but drink tea and lie on the couch and bitch about stuff with my little brother, who is also sick. Everyone is sick. The apocalypse is upon us. Yeah right. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Night everyone!


	15. NOTICE

So, it's been a while since I've uploaded a new chapter, and I'm sorry about that. I've been dealing with a bit of an overflow of school work, and I've been pretty consistently behind in my work. I'm almost caught up though, just in time for projects. They're not too hard, it's just tough to find the drive to be creative when I'm picking up the slack and trying to keep up with everything new.

**BUT THE REASON I'VE GATHERED YOU ALL HERE TODAY** is because I was asked about when I was thinking of including the H20 girls in my fic. Originally I hadn't planned on doing this but with my story where it is now I kind of like the idea of bringing them in. The main issue for me initially was that I didn't think I'd be able to write the girls very well. I'm up to trying, if you guys don't kill me if I'm off.

I want your guys' opinions, should I introduce Cleo, Emma, and Rikki (No Bella)? Should Pendragon and Jacqueline go to Australia for their winter break to look into "mermaid sightings?" or should I do something else? I'd start at the end of season 1, since I just recently re-watched a few of those episodes. What do you guys think?


	16. Chapter 15

So after a bit of feedback, I've decided to go on with adding the H20 girls to the story. Hopefully I write them correctly, please no hate if I make a mistake.

* * *

"So where are you two going for your honeymoon again?" Pavatti grinned, poking me in the shoulder as we walked down the hallway towards the door. I scowled at him, but lost my composure and laughed.

"Australia, but it's not a honeymoon! We just kissed!" I giggled. Pav poked me harder.

"You two may as well be planning the wedding!" He stuck his tongue out. I returned the gesture. Glancing down at the sketchbook in his arms, I raised an eyebrow.

"You gonna start drawing us?" I asked. Pav's face twisted into a forlorn expression. He swept a hand through his cotton candy mohawk.

"Well I never!" He exclaimed in a British accent, "I am an artist, you bimbo! I don't _draw you_, I use illustration to convey complex emotion surrounding your relationship with Pendragon!"

"What complex emotion is there, then?" I asked as we stepped into the chilly winter air.

"I ship this so hard." He said bluntly, returning to an American accent. I barked a laugh.

"Oi!" I heard Pendragon's voice call. I turned and looked up. So did several other girls. They had been asking me about him ever since he started showing up to walk me to the Shield car. I smiled.

"Pendragon, dearest!" I said in a flowery tone, and jogged to him with the gait of a woman in a Victorian romance movie. Either catching on to my plan, or just plain happy to see me, he gave me a kiss on the mouth. I heard several girls gasp in frustration. Score!

"So what was that about?" He asked in a low voice.

"They've been asking about how to make the first move on you, I needed to mark my territory."

"With kisses?"

"Yes. Kisses." Pendragon laughed and gave me another one for good measure. Pavatti was holding back manic laughter as he approached.

"Did you see their faces?" He snorted, "They looked like you'd just kicked a baby!"

"Human or animal?" Pendragon asked.

"Both." Pav responded.

"Mutant." We all concluded at the same time, before nearly collapsing in a fit of giggles.

"So…" Pendragon gasped, wiping tears from his eyes, "You ready to pack?" I nodded, dabbing at my own wet eyes.

"Aw, so soon? It's not even officially winter break yet!" Pav whined, still catching his breath. Poor guy's asthma must be acting up.

"We need to get moving, it's not just a vacation; we're going to be on official business." Pendragon explained. Pav nodded, then glanced around dramatically.

"For the government, right?" He whispered. I nodded, sharing his exaggerated look-about. Shield didn't actually know we were going to look for mermaids in Australia, Tony and Steve did, and they had no intention of letting Fury ruin stuff again. I hugged Pavatti good-bye, then hopped in the Shield car.

"So," the agent chauffer began, "You guys are travelling to Australia?"

"Yeah," I said before Pendragon to get evasive, "We've been training so hard, it's only fair that we get a break, especially since I've been juggling schoolwork with managing this buffoon." Pendragon scoffed, but the agent nodded, buying into the story.

"It sounds like fun, especially in the winter. It's warm there right? Hemispheres and all that. You guys prefer warm weather to cold, yeah?" The agent was intent of carrying the conversation.

"Yeah," We said at the same time, bluntly enough to end the talk right there. It felt like hours before we made it back to the Tower.

"Hey!" Steve Rogers smiled when we walked into the main sitting room.

"Steve!" I shouted, excited about the surprise visit. I sprinted across the room, and tackled him. Or tried to. He was too big and heavy for me to knock over, but my glomp successfully off-balanced him.

"Oof!" He gasped, rocking backwards slightly. Pendragon and Tony chuckled at my excitement. Regaining his composure, the old veteran managed to remove me from his person, patting me on the head instead of risking being squished again.

"You didn't think I was going to let you go off to the other side of the world without saying goodbye first, did you?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear. Oh, I missed that smile.

With Pepper, Tony, and Steve's help, packing everything we needed for the mermaid "hunting" expedition was easy. Tony's former bodyguard Happy would drive us to the airport under the impression that he was just driving a couple of kids, no merpeople. He was a weirdly suspicious person, overly so. He'd been skeptical of my connection to Stark when Pendragon and I moved in, less so of Pendragon because of his (now former) job at Shield.

The morning of the flight was pretty easy. We threw some clothes on, ate a quick breakfast, then hopped in the car with Happy to the airport. We caught the flight without issue, and thanks to the generosity of one Tony Stark, a flight with no connections to worry about.

"Excited?" I asked Pendragon after we'd taken off. It was still dark outside, and my eyes were still drooping. I'd have plenty of time for a nap, since the flight would take nearly 24 hours. Pendragon nodded sleepily. I wiggled down to a more reclined position and snuggled into his shoulder. A flight attendant gave Pendragon a couple of blankets, one he threw over me, and the other on himself. Letting his head rest on mine, we both closed our eyes and let the ambient sound of the plane lull us to sleep.

The flight was pretty boring, despite the books that I had brought. Pendragon was typing away at a computer that Tony had given us, so that we could keep in contact. He'd installed Jarvis into it, so that the AI could keep watch for any attempt at a Shield hack. After a couple of meals, that were very much off schedule (they were served in accordance to the time zone's current time, not the one we were used to) some movies on the laptop, and another long nap, we made it to the Gold Coast.

Bleary-eyed, we caught a cab to a small town by the ocean where several mermaid sightings had been reported over the past few decades. A couple such sightings had occurred within the year. Paying the driver (plus a tip), we stumbled into the shorefront rental house Tony had paid for. We took turns in the bathroom getting changed and brushing our teeth before crawling into the king sized bed. I instinctively moved to the far edge, letting one leg dangle. I was out the moment I closed my eyes.

Blinking wearily, I looked over at the alarm clock. 9 am. Morning. So much for jet lag. I started to stretch, but stopped short when I realized there was something warm pressed against my back. Sneaking a glance behind me, I discovered that, in his sleep, Pendragon had wrapped his arms around my middle and pulled me away from the edge of the bed. And he was still deeply asleep.

I blushed furiously, the fog of sleep had lifted instantly and my mind was running through several ways to untangle myself before he woke up. Before I could settle on a plan, Pendragon stirred slightly, but only enough to pull me closer and hug me tighter before he began to snore softly again. I carefully rolled onto my back, and he responded by nuzzling into my shoulder.

My initial embarrassment fading, I smiled at my sleeping boyfriend. His face was relaxed, peaceful. Long pale lashes rested on his cheeks, fluttering lightly. Normally messy hair was a wild puff of blond, locks wrapped around his face and pressed to his neck. His soft lips were parted slightly. I felt a warm fuzzy sensation growing in the pit of my chest. I bit my lip, trying to keep my smile from growing.

Luckily for my bladder, he woke up about 10 minutes later, surprised that I had allowed him to hug me in his sleep for so long. We spent the morning coming up with a plan. Laptop Jarvis (L.J.) had discovered several local superstitions relating to an island off the coast of the town, Mako. Some said it was haunted, others say it's bad luck. But people mostly stayed away because of all of the sharks.

"If the mermaid here is anything like me, she'll be wary of potential enemies," I explained, gingerly sipping a hot chocolate, "If word reaches her that two foreigners are snooping around, she'll want to keep an eye on them." Pendragon's eyes lit up.

"If she's keeping an eye on us, then she'll need to follow us-"

"Or get her friends to do so for her," I finished, "Either way, we can then figure out where to look once we know what social group is more suspicious of us." Pendragon nodded in agreement, running his fingers through his hair. He looked up, meeting my eyes.

"So where do we start?"

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked a shaggy, blond-haired boy in a silly fishing hat at the local marina. He startled, nearly loosing his grip on his fishing pole.

"Ah, sorry," I grimaced, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, no it's alright!" The boy blinked, "What do you need?"

"What can you tell me about that island over there?" I asked, pointing to Mako. Better to feign ignorance than to play all my cards in one go. He didn't need to be made aware of how much I already know.

"That would be Mako Island, it's surrounded by sharks though, people never go there." He shrugged casually.

"Have you ever gone?"

"Once or twice." Interesting.

"Have you ever seen any small caves? Ones with water in them, and an opening that the moon can peer through…" The boy choked on air, alarmed by my description. Very interesting…

"No!" he shouted, "No, no, nothing of the sort!" I tilted my head, staring him down from the corner of my eye. He sunk down in his seat, trying to escape my gaze. Luckily for him, Pendragon was watching this play out from a distance. He strode over casually, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Darling, if he doesn't know then maybe someone else will," he said smoothly, smiling wide, "Do you know anyone who might be able to take us there?" he asked the boy.

"Uh…" he said, squinting his eyes at us. Pendragon ignored him.

"My name is Pendragon, and this is my girlfriend Jacqueline," Pendragon continued, "We're visiting from the states." The boy nodded at us, suspicious.

"Lewis," he said, "And I don't know of anyone that can help you, sorry." He shrugged, turning around to continue fishing.

"Hey, there's someone over there that we could ask," Pendragon pointed to another boy with short black hair tinkering with a small motorboat, "Let me do the talking this time, okay?" I nodded, but made sure to dramatically scowl at him and cross my arms. He chuckled in response, kissing the top of my head.

"Pardon me," Pendragon asked the dark-haired boy, "I'm new around here and I have a few questions I'm hoping you can answer." The boy looked up suspiciously. How paranoid are the teens in this town?

"Yeah? What do you need?" The kid responded quickly.

"I'm curious about that island over there, Mako was it?" The boy tensed up, "Anything interesting I should know about it?"

"Yeah, it's surrounded by sharks," He said, "It's off-limits, you should stay away." I tilted my head to the side as I listened, biting my lip.

"Any particular reason it's off-limits?" Pendragon asked, the boy didn't respond, "Do you know of any small caves on the island, preferably, waterlogged ones that moonlight can get into…" The boy dropped his tools suddenly, startled by the question.

"No, I can't say that I know of anything matching that description." He said, now radiating paranoia, "Why are you so interested in Mako Island? I saw you over there talking to Lewis, what do you want from that place?" My turn to steal the thunder. I strode gently to Pendragon's side.

"We just want to look," I said, but the boy didn't seem any less wary, "My name is Jacqueline, this is my boyfriend Pendragon. If you haven't guessed, we aren't local. Do you think you'd be able to give us a ride out to Mako?" I smiled sweetly, hopeful.

The boy opened his mouth, but before he could respond a girl stepped past us and stood next to him. She had narrow eyes, an expression of permanent suspicion. She had blonde hair that fell down over her shoulders in waves.

"Zane, I need to talk to you." She said softly, but harshly. Her eyes turned to us.

"Some privacy would be nice?" She said with a frown, very strongly hinting that she wanted us to go away. I smiled at her, and nodded. Pendragon and I turned and walked toward the parking lot. The two teens started to talk quickly at each other when we were out of earshot. There were a couple glances in our direction, but not many.

"Do you think that's enough?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Pendragon asked, staring thoughtfully at Mako Island.

"Now that we've made it aware that we're going to be snooping, do you think that the mermaid will come to us?" I looked up at my boyfriend's clear blue eyes. He smiled at me, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"I think so. Feel up to a swim to the island?" I grinned. Glancing around showed us that the three teens weren't paying attention to us. Quickly, we dove into the water, and took off towards Mako.


End file.
